Regina à travers le temps et l'espace
by Friday Queen
Summary: Crossover avec Doctor WHO. Un beau jour Regina entend un bruit étrange dans son jardin et se trouve nez à nez avec le Docteur. Dans quelles aventures s'est-elle encore embarquée ?
1. Chapter 1

Note : Cette histoire se concentre surtout sur Regina et ses aventures avec le Docteur. Je confirme qu'elle se finira avec du Swan Queen mais ce n'est vraiment pas le but de cette histoire. Je tiens à préciser que Regina aura une ou deux brèves aventures avec d'autres personnes qui ne seront pas Emma. Et Emma est avec Hook au début de l'histoire.

Aussi j'ai laissé l'intrigue d'Elsa de côté...

Il n'y a pas besoin d'être un fan de Doctor Who pour lire cette fiction, mais il faudrait tout de même avoir les bases de cette série ^^ A savoir que le docteur se déplace dans le temps et l'espace avec le TARDIS, qu'il se régénère, qui est Amy, Rory, River Song, Clara et Jack Harkness... (oui bon il faut un peu connaître en fait)

Disclaimer : Once Upon A Time et Doctor Who ne m'appartiennent pas, ni leurs personnages...

****Regina à travers le temps et l'espace****

En ce lundi après-midi, Regina était seule dans sa cuisine. Elle soupira en pensant qu'habituellement les lundis après-midi elle était avec Robin en train de faire une promenade romantique dans les bois. Cela faisait un mois qu'Emma et Hook étaient revenus du passé ramenant Marianne dans la foulée. Depuis Regina n'avait eu presque aucune nouvelle de Robin. Il avait passé tout son temps avec sa femme et son fils. Quand il avait appris qu'elle avait été responsable de la mort de Marianne, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler ou du moins pour le moment. Cependant elle n'avait pas voulu s'attacher à ce mince espoir qu'il lui avait donné. Elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait jamais avec elle. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui pardonner mais jamais ils ne pourraient former un couple à nouveau.

En plus de l'absence de Robin, cela faisait aussi un mois que Zelena s'était donné la mort. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'être proche de sa sœur. Pourtant à la fin, lorsqu'elle avait gagné et que l'autre sorcière s'était retrouvée derrière les barreaux, elle avait entrevu l'espoir de pouvoir former une famille avec Zelena. Il fallait croire qu'elle s'était trompée et qu'elle était seule à nouveau.

Regina sursauta en entendant que son eau était prête pour son thé. Elle sortit de ses pensées et se servit une tasse. Soudain elle entendit un étrange bruit provenant de son jardin. La brune fronça les sourcils et alla voir ce qu'il se passait. Une fois qu'elle fut dans son jardin elle vit une cabine de police bleue sur sa pelouse. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste qu'un homme vêtu d'une chemise blanche, un blazer marron et un nœud papillon bleu en sortit en souriant.

" Oh, bonjour ! "

Regina leva sa main, se préparant à lui jeter une boule de feu. Cependant elle ne la créa pas dans sa main, quelque chose l'en empêchant sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

" Qui êtes-vous ? "

L'homme s'approcha d'elle toujours en souriant.

" Je suis le Docteur et vous ? "

Regina fronça les sourcils.

" Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ? "

Le Docteur se mit à rire.

" Ne le prenez pas mal, mais je n'en ai aucune idée... "

" Alors vous n'êtes pas d'ici. "

" Non. "

Regina regarda l'homme face à elle et s'approcha à son tour en lui tendant la main.

" Regina Mills. "

" C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Regina ! " répondit-il en lui serrant la main avec vigueur.

" D'où venez-vous ? " demanda la brune en regardant le TARDIS.

" De Gallifrey. "

" Je ne connais pas ce royaume. "

Les yeux du Docteur se mirent à briller et un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

" Ce n'est pas un royaume. C'est une planète. "

Regina le regarda surprise.

" Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de voyager de si loin. "

Le Docteur lui jeta un regard curieux.

" D'où venez vous ? "

" Je suis d'ici. " répondit la brune avec confiance.

Le Docteur lui sourit.

" Non, non vous ne l'êtes pas. "

Regina affronta son regard un petit moment, mais il continuait à la regarder avec amusement et curiosité.

" C'est vrai, je viens d'ailleurs. "

L'homme brun sourit en voyant qu'il avait eu raison.

" Je viens de la Forêt Enchantée. "

Cette fois-ci ce fut lui qui la regarda avec confusion et surprise.

" La Forêt Enchantée ? "

" Oui. "

Regina lui sourit, satisfaite de voir que leurs rôles étaient inversés et que maintenant c'était lui qui semblait perdu.

" Je ne sais pas où c'est... " avoua-t-il.

Le Docteur fit la moue face à cet aveu tandis que Regina se mit à ricaner.

" C'est dans un autre monde. On pourrait dire dans une autre dimension si on se réfère au langage de cet endroit. "

" Vraiment ? Mais comment avez-fait pour venir ici ? " demanda le Docteur toujours aussi surpris.

" Il m'a fallu beaucoup de magie... " répondit fièrement la brune.

" De la magie... " marmonna le Docteur.

Soudain il regarda son interlocutrice en souriant.

" Regina, vous êtes décidément une femme pleine de surprise ! Je comprends maintenant pour quelle raison le TARDIS m'a amené ici ! "

" Le TARDIS ? "

" Oui, c'est ce qui me permet de voyager. " dit-il en pointant la boîte bleue dans le jardin.

" Vous voyagez dans cette chose ? " s'exclama Regina.

" Oui. Vous voulez le voir ? "

La brune regarda le TARDIS puis le Docteur. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme, pourquoi ferait-elle un tour dans son étrange engin ? Or ce sentiment qui l'avait empêché de lui jeter une boule de feu un peu plus tôt ressurgit brusquement.

" Oui j'aimerais. "

Le Docteur sourit et lui fit signe de le suivre. Regina emboîta le pas et se retrouva bientôt dans le TARDIS. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, prenant le temps d'observer le vaisseau.

" Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. " dit-elle au bout d'un moment en posant ses yeux sur le Docteur qui était au centre près d'un écran.

Il fronça les sourcils, apparemment un peu déçu.

" Quoi ? " demanda Regina.

" C'est tout ? Vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter ? "

" Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire de plus. "

" Vous n'avez pas vu que c'est plus grand à l'intérieur ? " demanda-t-il presque en suppliant.

" Oh oui, j'ai vu et alors ? "

Il fit la moue avant de se rappeler que la femme face à lui disait pratiquer la magie. Elle avait sûrement déjà vu quelque chose dans ce genre dans le passé. Il sourit en sentant une idée se former dans sa tête.

" Tenez-vous bien. "

" Quoi mais pou... "

Regina n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que soudain le TARDIS se mit à vibrer et le bruit qu'elle avait entendu plus tôt revint. Elle s'agrippa à la première chose qu'elle trouva et quelques secondes après le TARDIS cessa de bouger.

" Pour l'amour du ciel ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ? " demanda la brune contrariée.

Le Docteur courut vers la porte et l'ouvrit théâtralement.

" TA-DAM "

Regina fronça les sourcils et vit que la porte s'ouvrit sur un lieu qui n'était certainement pas son jardin. Elle s'approcha et vit que dehors se trouvait une foule immense et au loin un ciel verdâtre avec deux grosses lunes. Lorsqu'elle regarda mieux la foule elle vit qu'elle était composée de personnes, mais aussi d'étranges créatures de diverses tailles et formes.

" Que... Où sommes-nous ? "

" Bienvenue au grand marché de Rafatul sur Rudily. "

La brune regarda tout autour d'elle.

" Je... On est sur une autre planète ? "

" Oui ! Sur Rudily ! Venez on va faire un tour. "

Le Docteur commença à fermer la porte du TARDIS.

" Quoi ? Non, je ne peux pas rester ! Je... J'ai un fils qui m'attend chez moi. "

" Ce n'est rien. Le TARDIS peut voyager dans l'espace mais aussi le temps... "

Les yeux de Regina se mirent à briller à cette mention.

" Je peux donc vous ramener à la minute qui suit votre départ. "

" Dans le temps ? "

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas du tout l'air intéressé que prenait Regina. Ses yeux reflétaient les calculs et suppositions dans sa tête.

" Oui. "

Regina sourit, si elle pouvait retourner dans le temps et empêcher qu'Emma parte dans le passé ? Marianne ne serait pas de retour... Elle pourrait être avec Robin à nouveau et peut-être même empêcher sa sœur de se tuer !

" Non. " dit le Docteur.

La brune sortit de ses pensées et porta son attention vers l'homme face à elle.

" Je ne peux pas aller dans votre passé changer quelque chose. C'est impossible. "

C'était un mensonge, il l'avait déjà fait, mais il s'était promis de ne plus recommencer à aller dans le passé d'un de ces compagnons, c'était beaucoup trop compliqué. Et puis il était fort possible que la chose que Regina veuille changer soit un point fixe dans l'univers.

Il se sentit un peu triste en voyant l'air déçu de Regina, mais il savait que c'était pour le mieux, du moins pour lui.

" Je peux vous ramener chez vous si c'est ce que vous voulez, je vais partir et vous laisser tranquille. "

A cet instant Regina se rendit compte que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle jeta un œil vers la foule devant elle et elle se remémora se jeunesse durant laquelle elle rêvait d'aventures. Le Docteur lui en offrait une.

" Non. "

Le Docteur sourit joyeusement et se tapa dans les mains.

" Parfait ! Allons faire un tour alors. "

Il ferma le TARDIS et partit en direction de la foule suivi de près par Regina. Cette dernière regardait avec fascination la foule tout autour d'elle et ces nombreuses créatures de diverses tailles et formes.

" Comment se fait-il que je puisse les comprendre ? " demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au début du marché.

" C'est grâce au TARDIS, elle crée un lien télépathique pour qu'on puisse se comprendre. "

" Elle ? "

" Oui bien sûr... Le TARDIS est une femme. " répondit l'extraterrestre presque offensé.

Regina leva un sourcil légèrement amusée, mais n'argumenta pas plus. Elle se laissa entraîner par la foule et flânait dans les étales en compagnie du Docteur. Elle se rendit compte qu'il était légèrement hyperactif et qu'il n'arrivait pas à rester en place trop longtemps, sauf si quelque chose le fascinait entièrement. Elle passa une heure entière dans le marché à regarder les étalages et goutter des aliments de tous types lorsque soudain des cris se firent entendre.

" C'est lui, c'est le Docteur. "

Ce dernier qui était occupé à essayer un chapeau, qui ne lui allait pas du tout, leva la tête en direction des cris.

" Oh oh... " dit-il en voyant trois humanoïdes armés arriver vers lui.

Le Docteur prit la main de Regina qui regardait en leur direction.

" Il faut courir maintenant. "

La brune n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà ils s'élançaient entre les étalages. Regina suivait sa nouvelle connaissance mais au bout d'un moment elle se rendit compte que leurs assaillants semblaient déterminés à les poursuivre alors elle s'arrêta de courir et se tourna vers eux. Elle les regarda d'un air froid et leva sa main dans le but de créer une boule de feu afin de les dissuader. Cependant rien ne vint malgré toute sa volonté.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? " s'exclama le Docteur. " Vite ils vont nous rattraper. "

Comprenant qu'elle n'avait aucune magie ici Regina se remit à courir. Peu après le Docteur l'entraîna dans une petite rue, puis une autre avant de tomber sur un stand qui proposait de faire le tour de la planète. Le Docteur montra un papier et la femme qui tenait le stand s'inclina avant de leur désigner un engin doré. Sans attendre ils montèrent à l'intérieur et le Docteur soupira de soulagement lorsqu'ils décolèrent.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " demanda Regina en se tenant à la barre de sécurité.

" C'est un moyen de transport qui fait le tour de Rudily, c'est une attraction touristique. On est en sécurité, il y a un système de camouflage intégré pour ne pas qu'on gène la vue depuis la planète. "

" Bien. Et qui étaient ces gens qui nous poursuivaient ? "

Le Docteur se mit à rire.

" C'est une longue histoire... "

" Il semble qu'on ait du temps à perdre. "

" C'est vrai... Disons que leur chef et moi avons un passé commun. J'ai peut-être fait en sorte qu'ils perdent une guerre. "

" Oh vraiment ? "

Le brun se contenta de sourire avant de se lancer dans un récit qui expliquait comment avec deux de ces amis, Rory et Amy, ils avaient déjoué les plans d'un certain Capitaine Nelyz qui envisageait de prendre le contrôle d'une planète ouvrière.

" Et vous alors, vous n'avez pas une histoire palpitante à me raconter ? Le tour risque d'être long. "

Regina fit la moue, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

" Vous pourriez m'expliquer pourquoi vous êtes sur Terre. "

Le regard de l'ancienne Reine se voilât.

" Ce n'est pas une histoire très heureuse. "

Le Docteur la regardait avec compréhension.

" Croyez moi, j'en ai plein aussi de ce genre. "

Regina le fixa quelques instants et reconnu effectivement quelqu'un avec un lourd passé. C'était peut-être cela qui l'avait mise en confiance dès le début, une sorte de compréhension. Dans tous les cas, elle se laissa entraîner et commença à raconter son histoire dans les grandes lignes en commençant par le décès de Daniel jusqu'au voyage dans le passé d'Emma tout en passant par l'adoption d'Henry. Une fois son récit fini, le Docteur resta silencieux quelques secondes.

" Ça c'est une histoire... "

" Vous n'avez que les passages principaux... "

" Mais tout de même ! La belle-mère de Blanche Neige... Et Peter Pan ! C'est incroyable. "

Regina hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas.

" Ecoutez, je me doute que vous avez dû faire des choses horribles dans la Forêt Enchantée, mais j'ai fait bien pire. "

La brune fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention vers le Docteur qui lui expliqua l'histoire de sa planète avec la guerre entre son peuple et les Dalek.

" Depuis je voyage dans le temps et l'espace à la rencontre de quiconque. J'essaie de me racheter depuis ce jour là, j'essaie de sauver le plus de vie possible pour rembourser ma dette envers ma planète. " conclu-t-il.

" C'est compréhensible. " répondit Regina impressionnée par le passé de l'homme à ses côtés.

A première vue le Docteur ressemblait juste à un homme un peu fou, mais jovial et dynamique. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse faire le moindre mal à n'importe qui. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas, il avait causé presque autant de souffrance qu'elle. Or il était toujours là, à voyager et à faire de nouvelles rencontres. Quelque chose en elle se réveilla, elle se rendit compte que c'était de l'espoir. Tout n'était apparemment pas perdu pour elle, elle pourrait prendre exemple sur lui pour aller de l'avant.

" Dans le temps et l'espace hein ? " demanda Regina.

Un frisson d'excitation parcouru le Docteur, sachant ce que voulait dire cette phrase.

" Oui... Tentée d'essayer l'aventure ? "

Regina lui sourit.

" Que dites-vous d'une semaine ? Et après vous me déposez la minute suivante de mon départ. "

" Très bien ! C'est partie pour une semaine alors ! " Répondit-il excité.

Ils continuèrent à discuter durant la fin de leur tour de la planète, chacun racontant des anecdotes de leur passé mais cette fois-ci beaucoup plus légères. Ils parvinrent ensuite à regagner le TARDIS sans encombre. Le Docteur passa la fin de la journée à faire visiter son cher vaisseau à son compagnon temporaire. Il finit par lui présenter ses nouveaux quartiers pour la semaine qui allait suivre. Allongée dans son lit Regina se dit qu'elle était peut-être un peu folle de se laisser entraîner dans une aventure pareille, mais elle s'endormit paisiblement et lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain elle était impatiente de visiter une nouvelle planète.


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Merci à tous pour ce super retour ! Je suis désolée du retard, mais pour me faire pardonner je vous poste 2 Chapitres :D

**Chapitre 2**

" Tu m'as dit que tu aimais les chevaux c'est ça ? " Demanda le Docteur.

" Oui. " Lui répondit Regina.

Il sourit malicieusement.

" Alors je sais exactement où on va aller. Accroche toi bien ! "

Cette fois-ci elle était préparée, Regina s'agrippa à la console de contrôle du TARDIS juste avant que tout ne se mettent à trembler. Une fois le vaisseaux posé la brune sentit son cœur battre à toute allure, excitée de connaître la nouvelle planète sur laquelle ils étaient.

" Bienvenue à Equis... " S'exclama le Docteur en ouvrant la porte bleu d'un geste légèrement théâtral.

Regina fit un pas à l'extérieur se trouva dans le cœur d'une ville.

" Nous sommes près de 10 000 ans après ton ère. C'est une colonie du monde humain. "

Regina hocha la tête en se rendant compte que la plupart des personnes autour d'elle étaient effectivement des êtres humains.

" Pourquoi cette planète en particulier ? "

Le Docteur lui sourit malicieusement.

" Pendant que tu dormais je nous ai inscrit à la course annuelle d'Equis. "

" Une course ? Mais... "

" Tu verras ça va être amusant ! "

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna aux travers de la ville. Regina fronça les sourcils en sentant sa main dans celle du Docteur, elle n'était pas vraiment du genre tactile mais il semblait que c'était une habitude pour l'extraterrestre. Quelques minutes plus tard ils se trouvèrent devant ce qui semblait être le devant d'une arène cependant Regina n'arrivait pas à voir jusqu'où elle allait. La conception se voulait romaine mais elle pouvait voir que c'était en réalité de la technologie très avancée.

" Bonjour ! Nous sommes des concurrents. " Annonça le Docteur à l'hôtesse d'accueil.

" Oui bien sûr, vos noms ? " Demanda une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

" Le Docteur et Regina. "

La femme chercha quelques minutes derrière son guichet avant de leur tendre des badges en souriant.

" Voila, merci beaucoup. Bonne course et bon courage. "

" Merci ! " Répondit le Docteur en lui rendant son sourire.

Il se tourna vers Regina et lui tendit son badge.

" C'est pour toi. "

" Qu'es ce que je suis censée faire ? "

" Gagner la course bien sûr... "

" Merci de m'éclairer Docteur, je n'y aurais jamais pensé." Répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. " Je suppose que c'est une course à cheval. "

" Oui en quelque sorte. "

" En quelque sorte ? "

" Ce ne sont pas pas vraiment les chevaux comme tu les connais, ils sont un peu plus évolués. Et la course n'est pas une course classique... Mais tu verras... "

Regina soupira en suivant le Docteur qui l'amenait quand l'arène en se demandant dans quoi c'était-elle encore embarquée. Ils rejoignirent les autres concurrents dans une grande salle, Regina fut surprise de constater qu'ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine et ils semblaient qu'ils étaient tous des professionnels. Dire qu'elle et le Docteur détonaient été un euphémisme. Cependant ce dernier ne se laissa pas perturber et parti engager la conversation avec qui voulait bien l'entendre.

Soudain des robots de taille humaine et de couleur violette virent les chercher pour les amener jusqu'à l'arène. Le Docteur s'empressa de rejoindre Regina avec excitation. La brune se retrouva assignée à un cheval du nom de Kily. Elle eut du mal à déterminer de quelle race il s'agissait car il lui était totalement inconnu. Il était d'une grande taille, mais ce n'était le plus grand, il semblait robuste et était bleu sombre. Regina s'approcha doucement de lui mais il se laissa docilement caresser. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas toucher un cheval ainsi et elle trouva cela étrangement réconfortant. Elle passa les prochaines minutes à s'occuper de lui en silence, tout les gestes lui revenant naturellement.

" Cavaliers, il est temps d'enfourcher vos montures. " Annonça une voix d'homme enjoué.

Du coin de l'œil Regina vit le Docteur monter sur son cheval, qui était plus haut que le sien et marron foncé. Le cheval semblait en confiance avec le Seigneur du temps. Quelques instants plus tard on apporta à chaque cavaliers un bracelet à mettre et Regina essaya de ne pas trop dévisager les robots violets.

" Qu'es ce que c'est ? " Demanda Regina.

" Un champ de protection. " Lui répondit le Docteur.

" On a besoin d'un champ de protection ? " S'exclama-t-elle.

" Oui on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver dans la course. C'est très simple, ça te protégera des blesses mineures possibles. "

Regina regarda le Docteur avec inquiétude mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car une fois que tous les cavaliers furent en place ils entrèrent dans l'arène jusqu'à la grille de départ. Regina se rendit compte qu'il y avait des milliers de spectateurs avec des écrans géants un peu partout. Il était difficile de savoir où regarder. Elle sentait son cœur battre à toute allure car elle savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire mais essaya malgré tout de le masquer.

" Mesdames et Messieurs ! " Dit la même voix que précédemment. " Bienvenue à la 102ème course annuelle d'Equis ! Cette année encore nous apporte son lot de nouvelles têtes. "

Le commentateur présenta les concourants dont les photos s'affichaient sur les écrans sous les acclamations de la foule.

" Ce sont nos derniers inscrit... Voici le Docteur... Et Regina ! "

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils en voyant une photo d'elle s'afficher, elle semblait avec était prise lors de son inscription.

" Je rappelle pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas les règles c'est très simple : chaque cavalier s'est fait remettre un cheval aléatoirement, il doit traverser l'arène et le premier arrivé a gagné. Ils devront pour cela éviter les obstacles que nous leurs avons programmé cette année. Bien entendu les concurrents ne savent pas la longueur de la course, ni ces obstacles ! Je rappelle aussi à nos concurrents qu'il est interdit de faire tomber un de leur adversaire directement et que le cavalier doit arriver sur son cheval pour valider son arrivé ! "

La foule acclama le commentateur avec entrain. Regina serra les rênes dans les mains, il fallait faire un tour d'arène sans se faire piéger... Ce n'était pas si compliqué... Le Docteur à sa droite semblait toujours aussi heureux et répondait aux acclamations de la foule avec entrain. A sa gauche se tenait un autre cavalier, il la regarda méchamment avec un air de défi dans les yeux. Soudain toute l'appréhension disparu du corps de Regina pour laisser place à son esprit de compétition. Elle lui rendit son regard et vit avec satisfaction qu'il se ratatina un peu plus sur sa selle. Elle laissa son regard errer sur les autres candidats qui abordait des expressions sérieuses et compétitives. Regina inspira un bon coup, elle allait tout faire pour gagner cette course à son tour. La brune entendit vaguement le commentateur dire au public de se taire que soudain un coup de feu retentit.

Regina enfonça ses talons dans flan de Kily le faisant partir à toute vitesse. Elle se positionna correctement sur sa selle pour qu'elle soit le moins gênante pour Kily. Au bout de quelques minutes elle vit qu'elle était quatrième, le Docteur la talonnant de peu en cinquième place. Regina voyait qu'elle creusait la distance avec les autres mais les premiers semblaient toujours à la même distance devant elle. Elle se demanda alors si c'était un choix judicieux de faire courir son cheval si vite dès le début de la course, après tout elle ne savait si Kily allait tenir la distance. Cependant elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps qu'elle vit du coin de l'œil un concurrent se faire toucher par un objet à la jambe. Elle reporta son attention droit devant elle et vit ce qui ressemblait à une flèche venir droit sur elle. D'un mouvement de rêne elle l'évita, tout comme les suivantes. Elle slaloma entre les flèches avec facilité. Cela lui rappela son temps sur le champ de bataille dans la guerre contre Snow et David, même si à l'époque elle avait la magie pour l'aider.

Cependant malgré tout ces efforts une flèche la toucha à l'épaule, la douleur se faisait sentir mais grâce à son champ de protection la flèche ne se logea pas dans son épaule mais se vaporisa. Quelques secondes plus tard une seconde flèche la toucha à nouveau et elle faillit perdre l'équilibre. Heureusement pour elle, elle arriva à la base de lancement des flèches. D'un simple saut elle passa par dessus et continua sa course.

Regina jeta rapidement un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Elle commençait à rattraper le troisième de la course mais les deux premiers étaient trop en avance pour le moment. Elle décida tout de même de ne pas trop faire courir Kily pour le préserver. Quelques obstacles apparurent ensuite sur le parcours, soit sous forme de flammes, de petites étendues d'eau ou de caisses. Inconsciemment cela rappela à Regina certain jeux vidéos d'Henry. Elle parvint à les maîtriser avec pas mal de réussite tout comme le Docteur qui commençait à la rattraper. Elle entendu ses cris de joies à travers les différents obstacles et peu à peu sa joie la contamina. Elle se tourna vers lui et ils échangèrent un sourire. Regina prenait du plaisir à la faire cette course, elle réussis même à doubler le cavalier devant elle qui butta devant une caisse en bois.

" Regardez moi ce beau quatuor de tête ! Tural, Marylin, Regina et le Docteur... " S'exclama le commentateur. " Il ne leur reste qu'un dernier test et c'est la dernière ligne droite pour l'arrivée. Vont-ils rester dans cet ordre ? Y-aura-t-il des chutes qui changeront la donne ? Nous le saurons rapidement ! "

Regina regarda le dernier obstacle qui s'opposait à eux. C'était une sorte de montagne qui devait faire une bonne centaine de mètres. Elle inspira un bon coup et commença son ascension avec Kily. Elle fit bien attention de faire passer son cheval où c'était possible. Elle vit la cavalière devant elle, sûrement Marilyn, faire détour sur une partie de sa montée car c'était impraticable. Regina ne parvint pas à la rattraper pour autant, mais gagna une distance considérable sur elle. Une fois encore l'ancienne Reine se sentait avantagée car elle était souvent partie en balade dans les montagnes en compagnie de Daniel dans sa jeunesse et ces montagnes étaient bien plus techniques que celle ci. Cependant elle faillit tomber deux fois à cause du terrain glissant. Elle parvint tout de même à talonner Marylin qui se trouvait devant elle, tout allait se jouer dans le sprint final car le premier était déjà bien devant. Une fois en bas de la montagne elle fit courir Kily le plus rapidement possible. Elle et Marylin étaient cote à cote durant un moment soudain elle vit la ligne d'arrivé face à elle, elle essaya de faire courir Kily encore plus vite mais ce fut le cheval de son adversaire qui prit l'avantage. Regina arriva troisième.

Regina tira sur les rênes pour faire stopper son cheval. Marylin s'approcha d'elle en souriant et lui tendit sa main.

" Wahou, vous avez faillit m'avoir. Félicitations ! Vous avez un avenir prometteur, c'est extraordinaire pour une première fois. "

La brune lui prit la main et lui rendit son sourire.

" Merci beaucoup. Vous savez j'y ai cru moi aussi. "

Au dessus d'elle le commentateur annonçait le podium devant la foule en délire. Regina vit que Tural le gagnant de la journée en était à son sixième titre consécutif et que Marylin finissait pour la dixième fois sur le podium de cette course. Regina se sentit fière de finir parmi ces deux cavaliers d'expérience. Le Docteur vint la féliciter à son tour tout en souriant.

Regina se laissa entraîner dans la cérémonie et tout le protocole de la course. On lui remit une médaille en bronze et un chèque dans de l'argent qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Ensuite des fans de la course virent les voir et elle se trouva à signer des autographes à des enfants qui la regardait avec admiration. Regina dû avouer qu'elle apprécia cette attention ainsi que le fait que personne ne la regarde avec crainte ou dégoût. Elle se dit avec nostalgie que cela devait être la façon dont les gens voyaient son ex-belle-fille dans la Forêt Enchantée ou dans Storybrooke.

Rapidement Regina et le Docteur se trouvèrent embarqués dans une soirée organisée pour les cavaliers, les organisateurs et quelques personnes qui avaient réussis à avoir un accès. C'était une fête très différente des bals de la Forêt Enchantée, mais quelque part c'était étrangement familier. Regina et le Docteur passèrent toute la soirée en compagnie des habitants d'Equis et rentrèrent dans le TARDIS passablement éméchés mais heureux de la journée accomplie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain fut dur pour Regina d'autant plus qu'elle vit avec dégoût que le Docteur semblait frais et sans gueule de bois. En la voyant il se mit à rire un moment et l'ancienne Reine regretta à nouveau la perte de ses pouvoirs. Son nouvel ami l'amena ensuite sur une planète pour le petit déjeuné.

" Mais c'est Paris ! " S'exclama Regina.

" Exactement. Paris dans la fin des années 1960. J'ai beau eu faire tout l'univers en long en large et en travers, rien ne vaut une viennoiserie française pour commencer la journée. "

La brune se mit à rire et suivit le Docteur. Ils passèrent la matinée à flâner dans les rues de Paris avant de repartir dans le TARDIS.

" Où sommes nous ? " Demanda Regina une fois sortie de la boite bleu.

" Sur la planète Cecrop. C'est une colonie du peuple Ectay. "

Au loin Regina vit un représentant de ce peuple. Ils étaient de taille et de forme relativement humaine, si ce n'est que leur peau était grisâtre et qu'ils avaient ce qui ressemblait à des cornes sur leur tête dépourvue de tout cheveux. Une fois qu'ils s'approchèrent elle constata que leurs yeux étaient verts et qu'ils n'avaient que quatre doigts. Le Docteur et Regina saluèrent l'autochtone avec politesse et il leur fit un signe de tête pour toute réponse.

" Ils ne sont pas bavards. " Commenta le Docteur.

Regina se mit à rire.

" Ça doit vous changer... "

Le Docteur prit un air faussement vexé mais avait un large sourire qui le trahissait. Ils continuèrent à marcher quelques minutes et arrivèrent devant ce qui ressemblait à un village. Ils rencontrèrent quelques autres Ectay qui tout comme le premier leurs adressèrent de simples signes de tête. Ils passèrent devant une maison où un Ectay était assis sur une chaise sur le pas de sa porte. Il semblait assez âgé par rapport à leurs précédentes rencontres.

" Bonjour ! " Salua le Docteur avec entrain.

Pour la première fois ils reçurent une réponse et alors qu'ils allaient continuer leur chemin le vieil Ectay les interpella.

" Excusez-moi. Etes-vous le Docteur ? " Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui.

" Oui. On se connait ? "

L'Ectay émit un son que Regina prit pour un rire.

" Non, non pas du tout. Je suis Nitho. "

" Je suis enchanté de vous connaitre Nitho. Voici Regina. "

Nitho hocha la tête vers la brune en souriant.

" Si on ne se connait pas, comment savez-vous qui je suis ? " Demanda le Docteur curieux.

" Le nom de Ubo vous dit-il quelque chose ? "

Le Docteur se mit à sourire.

" Bien sûr. Ubo et moi avons fait quelques voyages ensemble il y a de nombreuses années. "

Il se tourna vers Regina pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fut un temps c'était elle qui l'accompagnait à travers le temps et l'espace.

" Comment va-t-elle ? "

Nitho baissa les yeux quelques instants.

" Ubo était ma grand mère, elle est morte il y a plus de 50 cycles. "

La joie du Docteur s'arrêta net et grimaça.

" Elle nous parlait souvent de vous quand on était jeune avec mes frères et sœurs. On adorait l'histoire du vaisseaux fantôme et du chien noir. "

Le Docteur eut un sourire nostalgique à cette mention.

" Grand-père ! Grand-père ! "

Ils furent tirés de la conversation par un jeune Ectay qui s'approchait en courant mais qui s'arrêta net en voyant que son grand-père n'était pas seul.

" Gado approche ma chérie. Viens dire bonjour au Docteur et à son amie. "

" Bonjour ! C'est le Docteur, de l'histoire de ta grand-mère ? "

" Oui ma chérie. " Répondit Nitho.

" Il vient pour chercher son collier ? "

" Son collier ? " Demanda le Docteur.

Nitho pris sa petite-fille sur ses jambes avant de reprendre la parole.

" Comme vous le savez Ubo a grandit et a passé la majorité de sa vie sur notre planète mère : Ectalo. Mais avec mon grand-père ils ont finit par s'installer ici. Un jour elle est partie toute seule se balader dans les grottes noires. A la tombé de la nuit elle n'était toujours pas rentrée et mon grand-père s'est inquiété alors il est partie à son tour. Il l'a trouvé inanimée sur le sol, elle s'était cogné la tête contre une roche. Ils étaient tout les deux très vieux, vous savez, mon grand-père n'était pas assez fort pour la porter jusqu'au village. Il est allé chercher de l'aide et des hommes du village l'ont ramené jusque ici. Elle s'était fait très mal. Elle ne se réveilla que deux jours plus tard. "

Nitho soupira avant de reprendre son récit.

" Le mal était fait. Elle était trop vieille et la chute trop importante. Elle mourut la semaine d'après, mais avant elle eut le temps de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait plus son collier. Avec mon grand-père ils soupçonnèrent qu'il était tombé quand les hommes du village l'avait soulevé, ou durant sa chute. Elle demanda à mon grand-père d'aller le chercher mais il ne voulais pas la laisser seule. Même après sa mort il ne put retourner dans les grotte, il avait trop peur. Il n'y retourna jamais lui non plus. Depuis très peut de personnes vont dans cette grotte, on dit qu'elle est maudite. "

Si le Docteur n'était pas attristé par cette histoire il aurait surement rit, ne croyant pas au malédiction de ce genre.

" C'était son collier bleu que lui avait offert son frère ? " Demanda le Docteur.

" Oui. "

" Elle le portait tout le temps sur elle. "

Soudain le Docteur se tourna vers Regina en souriant.

" C'est réglé alors ! On va aller chercher dans la grotte si on trouve ce collier. "

" Vraiment ? " Demanda Nitho en souriant.

" Bien sûr ! C'est le moins que je puisse faire. "

Nitho garda son sourire et se leva. Il les amena jusqu'à ce chez lui où il sortit un vieux parchemin. Il leur expliqua que c'était le plan des grottes qu'avait fait sa grand-mère avant de mourir et une croix indiquait le point de sa chute.

" Mon fils vous accompagnera jusqu'aux grottes. " Dit Nitho.

Ils partirent donc tout les trois en direction des grottes noires munit d'un plan.

" Ça m'a pas l'air très compliqué ! " S'exclama le Docteur avec entrain.

Ils suivirent tranquillement Litho, le fils aînée de Nitho jusqu'à l'entrée des grottes mais il refusa d'aller plus loin.

" C'est un peuple assez superstitieux. " Dit le Docteur une fois que Litho était parti.

" J'ai cru comprendre. " Répondit Regina.

" Ubo n'était pas du tout comme ça. C'est surement pour ça qu'elle a accepté de m'accompagner quelques temps ! Honnêtement ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'elle soit venu ici toute seule alors qu'elle était âgée. C'était une vrai casse-cou. "

Regina sourit et écouta les histoires d'Ubo et le Docteur.

" Ça devrait être ici. " Dit le Docteur en regardant son plan. " Cherchons. "

Cependant au bout de quelques minutes ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait pas de collier.

" J'aurai du m'en douter, il n'y a plus rien. " Soupira le Docteur.

Soudain un cri étrange se fit entendre dans la grotte.

" Qu'es ce que c'est ? " Demanda Regina.

" Un Voleur noir ? " Marmonna le Docteur.

" Un quoi ? "

" Un Voleur noir, c'est un animal. Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait ici. Ils sont réputés pour... "

Un autre cri résonna autour d'eux.

" C'est ça ! C'est lui qui a doit avoir le collier ! "

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de la brune, le Docteur se mit à courir en direction du cri. Regina soupira avant de partir à sa poursuite. Ils trouvèrent rapidement le Voleur Noir, c'était un animal de la taille et de la forme d'une brebis d'une couleur noire avec deux ailes. Cependant lorsqu'il sentit leur présence il se tourna vers eux, il abordait un air agressif avec des yeux rouges.

" Euh Docteur ? "

Ce dernier grimaça.

" Demi-tour ! "

L'animal rugit et se mit à courir vers eux. Ils parvinrent à se hisser sur un rocher tandis que leur agresseur essayait de les atteindre. Le rocher était tellement petit que Regina devait se tenir au Docteur qui était en train de trafiquer son tournevis sonique.

" Docteur on se dépêche. "

" Je fais ce que je peux... AH AH ! "

Il pointa son tournevis sonique sur l'animal et un bruit strident en sorti le faisant partir rapidement. Regina poussa un soupir de soulagement pendant que le Docteur se mit à rire.

" C'est bien la première fois que je me fais attaquer par un Voleur noir ! "

Il continua à rire. Regina leva les yeux au ciel et le frappa le faisant tomber du rocher dans un bruit sourd. Elle ricana à la vu de son ami sur le sol. Soudain l'air ébahit du Docteur lui rappela celui d'Emma.

" Regina ! "

" Oui mon cher ? "

Le Docteur secoua la tête avant de se relever et se dépoussiérer.

" On y retourne ? "

Regina descendit du rocher avec grâce et ils repartirent à la recherche du Voleur noir. Quelques minutes plus tard ils trouvèrent le nid de l'animal.

" C'était un mère qui défendait son petit. "

Le Docteur hocha la tête et s'approcha doucement du nid en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller le petit. Il inspecta le nid dans lequel se trouvait de nombreux bijoux et objets scintillants.

" Je l'ai ! " Dit-il en souriant et en tenant le collier dans sa main.

Regina n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le cri de la mère se dit entendre. Le Docteur et la brune se regardèrent avec crainte et se mirent à courir dans la direction opposée.

" Elle nous rattrape. " S'écria Regina en se retournant au bout de quelque mètres.

Le Docteur sourit et continua à courir en essayant de retrouver son chemin dans la grotte. Ils arrivèrent à sortir de la cavité rocheuse avant que la mère ne les rattrape. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de la grotte et en sécurité ils se mirent à rire suite à l'adrénaline que leur avait procuré la course avec le Voleur noir.

" Alors tu l'as ? " Demanda Regina.

" TA DAM !" S'exclama le Docteur en lui tendant le collier.

La brune lui sourit et ils rejoignirent Litho qui les attendait un peu plus loin. Ils rentrèrent ensuite jusque chez Nitho qui les reçut avec joie en voyant qu'ils avaient récupéré le collier de sa grand-mère. Il les invita à rester manger et à discuter des histoires d'Ubo et du Docteur. A un certain moment Regina se trouva embarquée pour faire une reconstitution d'une de leurs aventures sous le regard fasciné des enfants de la famille de Nitho.

Le soir venu Regina ne pu s'empêcher de penser à Henry. Elle se disait qu'il serait heureux de faire une aventure avec le Docteur. Cependant de ce qu'elle avait entendu et vécu, elle se dit que c'était loin d'être une bonne idée car il s'attirait constamment des ennuis. Même si pour l'instant le seul danger qu'elle avait rencontré c'était une course poursuite avec un étrange animal il se doutait qu'il pouvait y avoir pire... Curieuse elle demanda au Docteur de lui raconter d'autres histoires avec ses divers compagnons et elle vit qu'effectivement des fois il risquait sa vie et celles de ses amis.

" Je venais de laisser Amy et Rory quand j'ai atterrit chez toi. " Dit-il à une certain point.

" Et tu fais quoi quand tu les laisse ? Tu vas dans le futur les chercher dessuite ou tu fais tes propres voyages ? "

" Ça dépend des fois... " Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Le Docteur eut un air mélancolique. Regina le regarda avec tolérance, elle savait qu'il avait plus de mille ans, il avait dû en connaitre des compagnons, mais surtout il avait dû en dire des au revoir...

" Tu veux aller quelque part en particulier demain ? " Demanda le Docteur.

" Je ne connait pas cet univers mise à part la Terre. "

" Il n'y a rien sur Terre qui te tente ? "

Ce fut au tour de Regina d'hausser les épaules.

" Je ne suis pas originaire de la Terre non plus, donc c'est un peu compliqué. Mais peut-être que j'aimerait bien faire un tour en Amérique du Sud pour manger. "

" Je sais ! On pourrait aller dire bonjour aux Mayas... "

Ce n'était certainement pas ce à quoi pensait Regina en parlant de l'Amérique du Sud mais elle devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas si surprise que cela de la proposition du Docteur. C'était en fait une idée très tentante. C'est pour cela que le lendemain elle se trouva légèrement vêtu en costume traditionnel Maya en compagnie du Docteur.

Le peuple Maya fut étrangement très accueillant envers les deux étrangers. Le Docteur s'en trouva ravi mais lorsqu'il rencontra le chef du village il comprit pourquoi.

" Bonjour ! Je suis le Docteur. " S'exclama-t-il.

Le chef du village hocha la tête solennellement. Il était de couleur noire avec des peintures sur le torse, sur sa tête il abordait quartes cornes elles aussi peintes. Il devait mesurer près de deux mètres et avaient un visage beaucoup trop grand par rapport au reste de son corps pour un humain. Il ne fallu qu'un simple coup d'œil à Regina pour comprendre que c'était un extraterrestre.

" Vous êtes un Seigneur du temps. " Annonça-t-il très lentement avec une voix profonde.

" Et vous un Nanaku. "

" En effet. " Répondit-il en hochant la tête à nouveau.

Le chef se tourna vers Regina.

" Vous êtes humaine... Mais pas de ce monde. " Dit-il toujours lentement.

" Je suis Regina Mills. "

Le chef hocha la tête. La brune essaya de ne pas rouler des yeux, il semblait que leur interlocuteur n'était pas la personne la plus dynamique du monde.

" On m'appelle Rouk. "

" Ravi de vous rencontrer Rouk. " Dit le Docteur en hochant la tête. " Je ne voudrais pas paraître grossier mais que faites-vous ici ? "

" Nous vivons avec le peuple humain depuis des centaines d'années. "

Rouk expliqua avec lenteur que leur peuple était en déclin à cause des guerres et qu'ils avaient besoin du peuple humain pour reconstruire leur planète maintenant que la paix y était installé.

" Vous enlevez ces gens pour les amener dans votre planète ? " S'exclama Regina.

" Le peuple humain se reproduit vite et en échange on partage notre savoir avec eux dans la limite du possible. "

Le Docteur et la brune échangèrent un bref regard.

" Et ils sont d'accord ? "

Rouk eut l'air outré.

" Bien entendu. Ils ont le choix, s'ils choisissent de partir avec nous ils pourront vivre sur notre planète. Ils sont traités comme nos égaux. "

Regina regarda le Docteur d'un air septique.

" Vous ne me croyez pas ? Je vais vous le prouver ! "

Et alors qu'ils étaient partie pour visiter la civilisation Maya, le Docteur et Regina se retrouvèrent dans un vaisseau spatial en orbite au dessus de la Terre en compagnie des mayas ayant décidés de partir pour la planète des Nanaku.

Regina et le Docteur parlèrent avec les mayas présents qui leurs confièrent que c'était un honneur pour eux de venir travailler avec le peuple Nanaku. Il leur fallu un peu moins de deux heures pour arriver à destination. Ils arrivèrent dans une ville, cependant au lieu de trouver de grands bâtiments technologiquement avancés Regina eu l'impression de se trouver dans une grande ville maya. Les deux peuples semblaient effectivement vivre en harmonie.

Le Docteur et Regina passèrent la journée à parcourir la ville et ils comprirent pourquoi le peuple mayas aimait vivre dans cette planète. Cela leur permettait de profiter de la technologie que leur offrait le peuple Nanaku tout en pouvant garder leur culture et leur habitude.

" Je pense qu'on vient de comprendre pourquoi ces anciennes civilisations ont disparus... " Annonça le Docteur lors du voyage du retour en souriant.

" Oui... D'ailleurs si je peux me permettre c'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête quand j'ai proposé de venir en Amérique du Sud, je pensais au Mexique ou Porto Rico... "

Le Docteur se mit à rire.

" Mais la nourriture était très bonne aussi. "

Regina lui sourit.

" C'est vrai. "

Le Docteur ouvrit la porte du TARDIS.

" Allez viens, on va allez le manger ce mexicain. "

De retour au XXIeme siècle ils trouvèrent un restaurant qui combla grandement leur attente culinaire. Ils parlèrent avec animation de la civilisation maya qui était peut être encore vivante à l'autre bout de l'univers.

Comme Regina avait trouvé intéressant le voyage dans un grand vaisseaux spatial autre que le TARDIS, le lendemain le Docteur lui proposa de faire une petite sortie sur un navire terrien du XXXeme siècle. Cette expérience qui devait durer la journée se transforma en un périple un peu plus long. Les conduits de production d'air tombèrent en panne sans explication, il fallu toute l'ingéniosité du Docteur et d'Emily, une jeune technicienne du vaisseau Murmure pour le réparer. S'en suivit ensuite une violente dispute entre un homme d'affaire japonais et un indien qui prirent à partie près de la moitié de l'équipage et pour finir il il y a une attaque pirate d'un autre vaisseau.

Lorsque le Docteur et Regina rentrèrent dans le TARDIS près de deux jours plus tard, ils étaient exténués.

" On ne peut même pas faire une simple croisière sans que ça tourna au drame ! " S'exclama la brune.

" Bienvenue dans ma vie. "

Les deux compères se reposèrent un peu avant que le Docteur ne ramène Regina dans son jardin à Storybrooke, la semaine de voyage de Regina était finit. Cependant elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas si facile de renoncer à la magie du Docteur.

" Et si te venais me chercher dans une semaine ? " Proposa Regina presque timidement.

Le Docteur eu un large sourire qui s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres.

" Je te vois dans une semaine alors. "


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Regina regarda le TARDIS s'effacer dans son bruit habituel, une fois qu'il fut complètement disparu elle sentit l'inquiétude monter en elle. Allait-il réellement revenir ? Allait-il faire un bon dans le futur et voyager seulement durant quelques secondes de son existence pour venir la chercher ? Ou allait-il rejoindre Amy et Rory et faire innombrable autres rencontres ? Dans ce cas n'allait-il pas l'oublier ?

La tête pleine de questions Regina rentra chez elle. Elle trouva sa tasse de thé où elle l'avait laissé, encore chaude. La brune sourit en le constatant et en prit une gorgée. Elle trouva son portable et vit qu'elle avait encore quelques heures avant qu'Henry ne revienne de l'école. Il était étrange de se dire qu'à Storybooke il ne s'était passé qu'une minute alors qu'elle avait vécu durant près d'une semaine ailleurs.

Elle était en train de se reposer tranquillement après s'être douchée quand elle entendit la porte se fermer. Regina sourit et alla accueillir son fils. Henry était en train d'enlever son sac quand elle arriva.

" Salut maman. " Dit-il.

Regina prit son fils dans les bras.

" Bonjour mon chéri. "

Henry lui rendit son étreinte un peu surpris, cependant il savait que sa mère avait passé un dernier moi un peu dur et lui accordait de genre d'affections. D'autant plus qu'il avait un an à rattraper après son séjour à New-York avec Emma.

Sentir son fils contre elle rappela à Regina à quel point il lui avait manqué.

" Tu as passé une bonne journée ? " Demanda-telle.

" Oui oui. "

" Parfait et si je te faisais des crêpes pendant que tu me racontes. "

" Cool !" Répondit son fils toujours partant pour manger les crêpes de sa mère.

Il partit ranger ses affaires et se précipita jusqu'à la cuisine. Il y retrouva sa mère qui commençait à préparer la pâte. Il lui parla de sa journée à l'école et Regina ne fut s'empêcher de constater que son fils n'avait pas grand chose à dire puisqu'il n'avait vécu que quelques heures comparés à sa semaine avec le Docteur.

" Et toi tu as fait quoi ? " Demanda Henry une fois ces crêpes finit.

Le maire se demanda si elle devait dire à son fils ce qu'elle avait réellement fait, mais elle se ravisa. Elle n'avait aucun doute qu'Henry allait la croire, c'était le fait qu'il aurait peut être envie de prendre part aux aventures aussi et c'était bien trop dangereux pour lui. De plus elle avait envie de garder le Docteur que pour elle, du moins pour le moment.

" J'étais à la mairie ce matin et cet après-midi j'étais à la maison. "

Henry regarda sa mère, il était un peu triste de savoir qu'elle n'avait rien de sa journée. Il avait peur qu'elle s'enferme sur elle même. Il passa donc sa soirée avec elle à faire ces devoirs et regarder la télévision.

Lorsqu'elle partie se coucher Regina passa devant la chambre de son fils et le regarda dormir. En le voyant endormit elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le quitter plus longtemps qu'une semaine à nouveau. Cependant elle n'était pas contre le fait de partir à nouveau quelque fois avec le Docteur, la semaine qu'elle avait passé en sa compagnie lui avait du bien. Après un dernier coup d'œil pour Henry elle partie se coucher dans son lit.

Le lendemain Regina partie travailler à la mairie mais elle eu du mal à se remettre au travail car elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à atterrir de ses aventures avec le Docteur. Elle avait été heureuse de retrouver son fils mais être immobile derrière son bureau était bien fade après la semaine écoulée. Ce ne fut qu'en fin de matinée qu'elle parvint à se concentrer complètement sur ses dossiers.

Soudain son téléphone se mit à sonner.

" Bonjour Regina. "

" Tink, bonjour. "

" Euh tout va bien ? "

" Oui pourquoi ? "

" On devait manger ensemble au Granny's... Tu as oublié ? "

Regina regarda tout autour d'elle pour essayer de se souvenir. Elle vit sur son ordinateur qu'il était mardi. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant, oui effectivement elle avait oublié.

" Désolé, je suis à la mairie encore. J'arrive. "

" Je t'attend alors. "

Tink raccrocha inquiète, habituellement Regina n'oubliait jamais rien... En tant qu'amie de l'ex-reine elle faisait de son mieux pour lui remonter le moral avec la perte de Robin. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir poussé Regina vers l'archer alors qu'il était apparemment destiné à quelqu'un d'autre.

Regina arriva quelques minutes plus tard. La fée regarda son amie cherchant l'explication de son oubli. Elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé chez la brune, en effet elle fut anormalement heureuse de la voir mais elle ne parla pas beaucoup. Elle se contenta de lui poser des questions sur sa journée de la veille. Tink trouva presque étrange que Regina porte tant d'intérêt à sa réponse.

Soudain la porte du Granny's s'ouvrit sur Robin et son fils. Regina ne s'en rendit pas compte car elle était de dos mais l'expression gênée de Tink et les chuchotements aux alentours la firent se retourner. La brune croisa le regard de son ancien petit ami, elle sera les dents en conséquence. L'archer baissa les yeux rapidement et reporta son attention sur Ruby. Puis Roland vit Regina à son tour, il sourit à la brune et lui fit un signe de la main. Elle lui rendit gentiment avant de se tourner vers Tink. Son amie la regarda comme si elle était le point de s'effondrer dans la seconde. Regina roula des yeux et repris son repas le cœur battant.

Pour elle cela faisait près d'une semaine et demi qu'elle n'avait pas croisé Robin. Elle se rendit compte que son aventure avec le Docteur l'avait tenu éloigné de ses pensées envers lui. Il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans qu'elle ne pense à Henry mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait pensé à Robin ce fut pendant qu'elle racontait son passé au Docteur. Cette prise de conscience la rendit mal à l'aise. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu le temps de penser à lui ? Elle avait pourtant pensé à Emma et Tink à plusieurs reprises, à Daniel et même à Snow et David...

Lorsque Regina retourna travailler elle ne pu s'arrêter d'y penser. Peu à peu son malaise se transforma en soulagement. Et si ses voyages avec le Docteur pouvaient l'aider à passer à autre chose ?

Le soir arriva rapidement et Regina se trouva à attendre son fils chez elle. Elle entendit le bruit de la voiture à Emma et se dirigea vers la fenêtre la plus proche. La blonde sortait de la voiture en compagnie d'Henry en riant puis elle le prit dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. Emma du se sentir observée car elle leva les yeux vers la maison du maire. Elle ne mit à longtemps à croiser le regard de Regina. Le shérif hocha la tête avec raideur. La brune se contenta de lever un sourcil puis de disparaître dans sa maison. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il lui était dur de voir l'autre mère de son fils.

Depuis le temps elle avait totalement accepté de partager la garde d'Henry, après tout elle leur avait offert une vie avec ses propres souvenirs... Non, elle savait que cela avait un rapport avec le voyage dans le temps.

Les deux mères avaient enfin réussis à trouver un terrain d'entente, voire une maladroite amitié. Mais il avait suffit d'un jour pour tout changer, cela avait commencé quand elle avait appris que la blonde comptait repartir à New York... C'était un des premiers reproche qu'elle lui faisait depuis longtemps, puis il y avait le fait qu'elle ait ramené Marianne. Dans le fond elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir au Sauveur d'avoir voulu sauver une vie, c'était dans sa nature, c'était plutôt les conséquences de cet acte qui la contrariait le plus. Non seulement elle avait prit un énorme risque en menaçant tout les habitants de Storybrooke avec la venue d'une inconnue, mais surtout cela avait entraîné l'arrêt brusque de sa relation naissance avec Robin. Elle venait tout juste de se réconcilier avec Snow que c'était sa fille qui lui emportait sa chance de bonheur. Heureusement pour elle après cette découverte Emma avait tout son possible pour se faire pardonner et lui laissait beaucoup de temps avec Henry. Ce n'était pas une réponse à tout ses maux mais c'était un début.

Regina vit Emma à nouveau le lendemain dans l'après midi. Elle était dans son bureau à trier ses affaires et se remémorer ses dossiers en cours quand le shérif entra dans la pièce après quelques coups à la porte.

" Bonjour Regina. "

La blonde était un peu tendue et le maire essaya de ne pas s'en trouver satisfaite. Elle savait que l'autre mère de son fils continuait d'essayer de se faire pardonner.

" Shérif. "

" Je.. euh. Je viens pour le dossier de la réglementation du port... Tu devais me le rendre ce matin. "

Les yeux Regina se mirent à briller. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait donné ce travail à Emma. Elle avait fait travailler la blonde sur un dossier interminable dans une sorte de punition tordue.

" Oui, bien sûr. " Dit-elle en regardant autour de bureau.

Elle trouva le dossier dans son tiroir au bout d'une minute. Face à elle Emma la regardait suspicieusement. Elle sentait que quelque chose était différent chez le maire... Il semblait qu'elle avait oublié qu'elles devaient se voir. Regina n'oubliait jamais rien, surtout pas des moyens de torture déguisés envers elle.

Une fois qu'elle eut trouvée ce qu'elle cherchait Regina lui tendit le dossier avec sa grâce habituelle.

" Merci. "

" S'il n'y a rien d'autre j'ai du travail à faire. " Annonça froidement Regina.

Emma leva un sourcil en voyant que l'ordinateur du maire était en veille mais hocha la tête et partie sans demander son reste. Regina quand à elle se maudit et essaya de se reconcentrer sur son travail.

Sa semaine se passa dans le calme de Storybrooke. Elle alternait entre du temps passé avec son fils, son travail, les visites de Tink et Snow. Son ancienne belle-fille, qui se sentait coupable pour le retour de Marianne à cause de sa fille, aimait venir la voir de temps en temps avec son fils Neal. Étrangement Regina appréciait ces visites et était tombée sous le charme du bébé. Il arrivait que Snow lui demande des conseils sur la maternité que la brune lui donnait avec joie. Il était étrange de voir à quel point Snow avait refait un petit chemin jusqu'à son cœur de nouveau. Elle avait parfois l'impression d'avoir 16 ans à nouveau et que Snow était une petite fille qui avait besoin d'elle et qui la regardait avec émerveillement.

Snow avait justement quitté sa maison depuis une dizaine de minute que Regina entendit le TARDIS atterrir dans son jardin. Le cœur du maire se mit à battre à toute allure et elle se précipita dans l'arrière cours pour trouver le Docteur qui sortait de son vaisseau. Il était habillé exactement de la même manière que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle en conclu qu'il avait fait un bon dans le futur pour venir la retrouver.

" Docteur. " L'accueilla-t-elle en souriant.

" Bonjour Regina, prête pour une autre semaine à bord du TARDIS ? "

La brune hocha la tête et prit son sac de voyage dans lequel elle avait quelques affaires. Le Docteur se mit à rire et conduisit son compagnon de la semaine jusqu'à sa chambre.

" As-tu réfléchis où tu voulais aller cette fois-ci ? " Demanda le Docteur.

" J'aime bien laisser le TARDIS choisir au hasard... "

Son ami lui sourit et abaissa le lever laissant donc son vaisseau choisir leur destination.

" Où sommes nous ? " Demanda Regina après l'atterrissage qui était tout sauf en douceur.

Le Docteur regarda sur son écran de contrôle.

" Sur la planète Dix, dans le système de Lante... Oh... La monarchie de Dence... Ça va être intéressant ! "

Ils sortirent du TARDIS quelques instants plus tard et virent qu'ils avaient atterrit en plein milieu d'un palais. Les murs et le sol étaient recouverts de pierres précieuses. Ils s'approchèrent d'une fenêtre pour voir une immense ville sous eux.

" Qui êtes-vous ? "

Le Docteur et Regina se tournèrent et virent des gardes qui les menaçaient de leurs armes. La brune essaya de ne pas rire à la vue de leurs adversaires qui devait mesurer tout juste un mètre.

" Je suis le Docteur et voici Regina, nous venons en paix. "

" Comment avez-vous réussis à rentrer dans le palais ? " Répondit le plus grand ses gardes.

" Je suis un Seigneur du Temps, comment pensez-vous que j'ai réussis ? "

" Il n'y a qu'un Seigneur dans ce monde et ce n'est pas vous ! Suivez-vous. "

Le Docteur garda son sourire pendant qu'ils se faisaient escorter. Ils atterrirent dans une grande salle où se trouvait un trône imposant. Regina se dit qu'à côté son ancien trône faisait pale figure. Le souverain de la planète arriva peu après, lui aussi de petite taille mais contrairement aux gardes il ne portait pas de casques. Regina pu ainsi voir qu'il était de couleur dorée, comme son trône et ses yeux brillaient tel des diamants. Sans surprise pour Regina il se cru menacé par l'arrivée du Docteur et la brune et il décida de les enfermer dans son donjon.

" Je me demande pourquoi j'étais impatience de revenir avec toi. " Dit Regina sarcastiquement derrière les barreaux.

Le Docteur quant à lui essayait d'ouvrir la porte avec son tournevis sonique. S'en suivit ensuite une course poursuite dans le palais et au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes ils réussirent à sortir du bâtiment pour se trouver dans la ville. Contrairement au palais, les maisons de la ville étaient faites de matériaux rudimentaires. Il leur fut difficile de trouver des personnes qui voulaient bien les accueillir car ils étaient de parfaits étrangers d'une grande taille et d'un physique différent.

Cependant au bout d'un moment un cuisinier leur accorda l'accès à sa maison. Il vivait avec son frère mais ce dernier était partie à la guerre. Le cuisinier du nom de Fide leurs expliqua qu'ils étaient en guerre contre les planètes Deux et Cinq. Il semblait que le souverain de la planète Cinq ait volé la l'épée sacrée du souverain de la planète Deux. La planète Deux et Dix étaient très liées, leur souverain n'avait pas hésité à prendre par à la guerre.

" Une guerre pour une épée ? " S'étonna le Docteur.

" Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle épée mon ami, c'est l'épée sacrée qui a été offerte par le fondateur de notre univers. Chaque planète en a une et la légende dit que si un Seigneur s'empare des dix épées alors il pourra détruire quiconque s'oppose à lui."

Le Docteur eut l'air pensif quelques instants.

" Il faut qu'on trouve le fin mot de cette histoire. "

Il se tourna vers Regina.

" Retournons au TARDIS et allons voir ce qu'il se passe sur cette planète Cinq. "

La brune hocha la tête et ils partirent quelques temps plus tard. Ils rentrèrent dans le palais en se faufilant dans un cortège de véhicules qui transportait de la nourriture. Il leur fallu de longues minutes pour trouver l'escalier qu'ils avaient emprunter pour s'échapper plus tôt. Cependant ils ne passèrent pas inaperçu et une autre course poursuite avec les gardes eut lieu. Le Docteur réussis à les enfermer dans une pièce avant qu'ils n'arrivent au TARDIS.

Ils atterrirent sur la planète Cinq sans encombre non loin d'un palais qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de la planète Dix. Ils allèrent jusqu'aux portes où ils demandèrent une audience avec le souverain. Il les reçut quelques minutes plus tard. Même si pour Regina tout les habitants de ce système se ressemblait elle se rendit compte que le souverain Cinq semblait fatigué.

Le Docteur se présenta en annonçant qu'il voulait mettre fin à la guerre entre les planètes en invoquant un code galactique inconnu à Regina. Le souverain sembla pâlir à vu d'œil.

" Je comprend... Mais je peut vous assurer qu'on ne fait que se défendre ! Bien mal si je puis dire. "

Il soupira.

" Nous sommes en train de perdre la guerre, croyez moi que si j'avais l'épée je l'aurait rendu. "

Regina et le Docteur échangèrent un regard inquiet.

" Donc vous dites que vous n'avez pas cette épée. "

" Malheureusement non. Je pense que c'est un autre Seigneur qui la détient et qui veut que cette guerre continue. "

Le Docteur eut l'air pensif et Regina hocha la tête, trouvant l'argument logique.

" Puis-je voir votre épée mon Seigneur ? " Demanda le Docteur.

Le souverain eu l'air inquiet mais céda. Il amena ces invités dans une salle hautement sécurisé dans laquelle se tenait au milieu un autel. L'épée de la planète Cinq y reposait. Le Docteur s'inspecta quelques minutes. Le souverain accusa le souverain de la plante Trois d'avoir voler l'épée pour que la guerre commence. Le Docteur et Regina partirent donc voir le souverain de la planète Trois, qui lui même en accusa un autre, qui en accusa un autre... Ils visitèrent toutes les planètes sans savoir où pouvait bien être cette épée.

Le Docteur était assis dans l'herbe de la planète Huit en train de réfléchir et d'essayer de se remémorer d'un détail important. Lorsque soudain il comprit.

" Je sais ! " S'exclama-t-il.

Regina qui se trouvait à ses côtés se tourna vers lui.

" C'est le souverain de la planète Dix. "

" Et pourquoi ? Parce que c'est le moins aimable ? "

Le brun se mit à rire.

" Il doit surement y avoir un rapport... Mais non. "

Ils retournèrent vers le TARDIS et mirent le cap vers la planète Dix. Ils atterrirent à nouveau dans le château juste en face d'une porte recouverte de émeraude. Regina se rappela être passée devant cette pièce lors de leur course poursuite auparavant. Le Docteur et Regina durent neutraliser les deux gardes qui tenaient la porte. Le Docteur mit ensuite quelques minutes avant de réussir d'ouvrir la porte mais une fois à l'intérieur ils virent pourquoi elle était si bien gardé. La pièce contenait de nombreux objets qui semblaient de valeur mais surtout en son centre se tenait une épée.

" Et voilà où elle s'était cachée ! "

" Comment tu savais qu'elle était ici ? "

" C'est très simple. Tout les souverains ont refusé de prendre part au combat hormis notre cher hôte, pourquoi s'est-il empressé d'envoyer ses troupes ? Pourquoi était-il si suspicieux de voir des inconnus par rapport aux autres ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-il une pièce si bien gardé quand il avait sa propre épée sur lui ? Que cachait-il ? "

Le Docteur sourit.

" Il avait la parfaite excuse pour essayer de renverser la planète Cinq. Ils étaient plus riches et mieux préparés, sans aide la planète Dix n'aurait jamais pu les affronter. Alors il lui fallait qu'une autre planète engage le combat à ses côtés. Qui mieux que leurs alliés de toujours ? On a pu voir que les planètes Deux et Dix sont très liées, personne n'a rien suspecté quand ils ont proposé leur aide pour le retour de l'épée perdue. "

" Tout ça pour le pouvoir. "

" Oui exactement, je ne sais pas s'il avait pour but de conquérir les dix épées, ou juste de contrôler la planète Cinq mais on a trouvé notre coupable. "

Le Docteur eu le regard pétillant de malice.

" Maintenant le plus excitant ! "

Ils repartirent dans le TARDIS en laissant l'épée à sa place. Ils partirent chercher les neuf autres souverains du système de Lante et les amenèrent devant le trône du souverain de la planète Dix. Il pâlit en voyant l'assemblée qui se tenait face à lui puis le Docteur entra dans de grande explication sur la guerre qu'ils étaient en train de mener. Regina le regardait au loin un sourire en coin, elle pouvait voir qu'il prenait plaisir devant son auditoire en démontrant comment il avait trouvé le mystère de l'épée caché. Il fit avancer la délégation jusqu'à la salle où se trouvait l'épée pour preuve finale.

Le souverain fut arrêté immédiatement dans l'attente d'un procès. Les autres souverains voulurent nommer le Docteur comme dirigeant provisoire mais il refusa modestement les laissant de mettre d'accord entre eux. Regina et le Docteur partirent rendre visite à Fide, le cuisinier qui les avaient aidé. Il les remercia chaleureusement puisqu'il venait d'apprendre que son frère allait bientôt rentrer de la guerre. Ils mangèrent en sa compagnie avant de retourner dans le TARDIS.

" Je suis épuisée. " Avoua Regina lorsque la porte du TARDIS se ferma.

" Pas étonnant ça fait presque vingt heures qu'on va à droite et à gauche... "

" Vingt heures ? "

" Oui... Les jours sont plus long que sur Terre ici. " Expliqua-t-il.

Regina hocha la tête fatiguée et partie se coucher dans sa chambre à bord du TARDIS.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Regina était allongée dans son salon face à la télévision, mais elle ne portait aucune attention à l'écran. Cela fait quelques heures que le Docteur l'avait déposé chez elle après une semaine particulièrement intensive. Elle avait pensé avec humour à s'inscrire pour les Jeux Olympiques de la Terre vu à quel point elle s'était améliorée en course. Il fallait croire que l'une des activités préférées du Docteur était de courir.

Elle ferma les yeux brièvement en pensant à Henry qui dormait à l'étage. Elle avait calculé que pour les habitants de Storybrooke il s'était écoulé un mois, mais elle en avait vécu un de plus par rapport à eux. Chaque semaine elle partait une semaine de plus avec l'extraterrestre. Voyager avec le Docteur était à chaque fois une expérience unique, il arrivait qu'il ne passe rien, qu'ils atterrissent au milieu de nulle par, mais souvent ils se retrouvaient embarqués dans des aventures folles. Parfois elle se demandait comment il pouvait survivre à ce rythme de vie.

Des coups à la porte la firent sursauter. Elle se leva avec difficulté, résultat de sa semaine, pour aller ouvrir. Emma l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte.

La vue de la blonde ne faisait plus le même effet à Regina qu'auparavant. Elle avait complètement pardonnée à la mère de son fils pour avoir ramené Marianne à Storybrooke. Elle s'était rendu compte que si elle avait toujours été avec Robin elle aurait surement raté l'opportunité de voyager avec le Docteur et cette idée lui était impensable à ce jour. Lors de ces voyages elle en avait vu des couples, en plus de Snow et David et elle s'était fait une raison. Si elle était vraiment destinée à Robin pourquoi serait-il partie rejoindre sa femme si rapidement et sans remords envers elle ? Au contraire c'était Marianne et Robin qui devaient partager le véritable amour puisqu'ils avaient quand même réussis à se retrouver... Quoi qu'il en soit elle avait enfin fait un trait sur sa relation avec l'archer et se contentait de chérir les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, même si une petite part de regret était toujours présente.

" Désolé de déranger si tard mais Henry a oublié ces livres. "

Regina fit de son mieux pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel, son fils ressemblait de plus en à la femme qui se tenait face à elle. La brune tendit le bras pour prendre le sac que lui tendait Emma mais elle avait oublié qu'elle s'était faite tirer dessus par une arme extraterrestre plus tôt dans la journée. Elle n'eut donc pas assez de force pour prendre le sac remplit de livre et il tomba à terre. Le premier réflexe de Regina fut de porter sa main valide à l'épaule en grimaçant.

" Regina ! Ça va ? "

Emma la regardait avec inquiétude.

" Ce n'est rien, je me suis fait mal dans la journée... "

La blonde fronça les sourcils se demandant quand elle avait pu se faire mal puisqu'elles avaient été en réunion ensemble toute la matinée avec le conseil de la ville et elles avaient passé une grande partie de l'après-midi à regarder Henry jouer au basket avec son école. Emma vit que la brune semblait fatiguée et des cernes étaient visibles sous les yeux. Comment pouvait-elle être si fatiguée en les quelques heures qu'elles avaient passé séparément ? Elle mourait d'envie de demander à Regina des explication mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse de la part du maire.

Emma se baissa pour ramasser le sac et se proposa pour l'amener jusqu'au salon. Regina accepta presque trop facilement. La blonde vit la télévision allumée sur un blockbuster et une fois encore elle se demanda depuis quand le maire regardait ce genre de film. Emma se sentit mal, quelque chose lui échappait au sujet de Regina ces derniers temps et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Elle était étrangement souvent dans la lune, elle était parfois d'une très bonne humeur et d'autre fois paraissait nostalgique de quelque chose. Il arrivait même que toutes ces émotions arrivent le même jour.

Elle en parla à sa mère le lendemain. Cependant Snow lui affirma qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour la brune. Emma fit mine d'accepter devant sa mère car elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas objective, elle était tellement heureuse de pouvoir retrouver Regina comme elle l'avait connu qu'elle ne voulait que rien de puisse changer cela.

Emma vit Tink la semaine suivante assise seule au Granny's et décida d'en parler avec la fée. Elle fut rassurée lorsqu'elle lui confirma que Regina paraissait étrange de temps en temps. Cependant Tink ne parla pas de toutes ses inquiétudes, en effet en plus du comportement du maire elle avait trouvé que Regina était passé à autre chose après Robin bien rapidement. Elle avait passé un mois à se morfondre, se questionner et à ne penser presque qu'à lui. Et le mois suivant c'était comme si elle pensait sans cesse à autre chose. La fée regarda le shérif face à elle, elle semblait vraiment inquiète pour Regina et d'ailleurs cette dernière lui avait rapidement pardonné le retour de Marianne. Malgré tout ces efforts la relation des deux mères d'Henry lui échappait encore totalement.

Hook entra dans le Granny's et trouva sa petite amie rapidement. Il arriva en souriant et l'embrassa sur la joue pour la saluer. Cependant elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne lui fit qu'un simple signe de tête. Tink croisa le regard du pirate et compris que ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de chose arrivait.

" Emma ? On y va ? " Dit-il.

La blonde sortie de ses pensée et le regarda.

" Quoi ? Euh... Oui pardon. J'arrive. "

Elle sourit et rejoignit Hook mais elle semblait toujours dans ses pensées. Tink leva les yeux au ciel en attendant Regina pour manger. Le maire vint la rejoindre une dizaine de minutes plus tard. La conversation avec Emma toujours dans l'esprit elle inspecta son amie. Elle paraissait de bonne humeur même lorsque Robin rentra dans le Granny's avec sa femme, en effet Regina ne tiqua qu'une simple seconde. En réalité après le repas elle devait repartir avec le Docteur pour une semaine, elle avait donc l'esprit un peu occupé.

Son début de semaine avec le Docteur se passa relativement bien jusqu'au moment où une alarme retentit dans le TARDIS. Regina regarda le Docteur avec inquiétude, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait une pareille alarme dans le vaisseau.

" Oula, j'avais oublié ! " S'exclama-t-il.

" Qu'y a-t-il ? "

" J'ai un rendez-vous avez ma femme. "

Regina le regarda avec surprise.

" Tu as une femme ? "

Le Docteur se mit à rire et abaissa le lever les faisant voyager.

" Tu as rendez-vous avec ta femme dans un bar ? " S'exclama Regina en voyant où ils avaient atterrit.

" Non voyons ! "

Cependant il commença à marcher jusqu'au bar qui était composé de divers extraterrestres. Un homme en trench coat adossé au bar les vit et leur sourit.

" Docteur ! " S'exclama-t-il en le voyant puis le prit dans ses bras. " Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais beaucoup ce nouveau physique ? "

Le Docteur se détacha de l'éteinte puis désigna la brune qui se tenait à ses côtés.

" Voici Regina. "

L'homme se tourna vers elle et leur regard se croisèrent. Regina sentit son cœur s'accélérer rapidement. L'homme face à elle était terriblement charismatique et elle se sentait pas immunisée à cela.

" Bonjour. " Dit-il.

Regina se mit à frissonner au son de sa voix et le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel.

" Je suis le Capitaine Jack Harkness. "

" Regina Mills. "

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment et le Docteur sentit qu'il était de trop.

" Jack j'ai un rendez-vous avec ma femme. "

Jack se tourna vers son ami.

" River ? Comment va-t-elle ? "

" Bien merci. " Répondit-il en serrant les dents. " Je me disais que tu pourrais faire connaissance avec Regina aujourd'hui pendant que je suis avec River. "

Jack lui sourit.

" Avec plaisir. "

Regina trouva aussi l'idée alléchante et salua le Docteur qui partait pour son rendez-vous. Jack commanda à boire pour sa nouvelle connaissance.

" Etes-vous humain Capitaine ? "

" Pas tant de formalité, les compagnons du Docteur sont mes amis ! "

La brune hocha la tête avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

" Je suis humain oui, je viens du 51eme siècle et toi ? "

Ils passèrent les prochaines minutes à faire rapidement connaissance où Jack fut légèrement impressionné des origines de la brune. Regina sentait très bien que Jack flirtait avec elle et elle prenait plaisir à en faire de même.

" Bien, il est temps d'y aller. " S'exclama Jack.

" Où allons-nous ? "

" Un homme a demandé ma présente pour un travail. Je suppose que le Docteur le savait et que c'est pour cela qu'il t'a envoyé à moi aujourd'hui. "

Regina lui sourit et le suivit. Il la conduisit jusqu'à son vaisseau puis ils allèrent jusqu'à la planète où Jack était attendu. Ils trouvèrent un homme d'un âge avancé qui avait quelques coupures au visage

" Capitaine Harkness, merci d'avoir pu venir. "

" Avec plaisir, que puis-je faire pour vous ? "

" Ma fille... Ils l'ont prit... "

" Qui ? "

" La Fleur Rouge. "

" Le gang ? "

" Oui... "

Jack soupira.

" Que s'est-il passé ? "

" Ils m'avaient confié un objet, on me l'a prit. Ils ont prit ma fille en contre partie. "

" Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? " Demanda Jack.

" Il faut que vous trouviez ce qu'on m'a volé et je pourrais retrouver ma fille. "

" Quel est cet objet ? Et qui vous l'a prit ? "

L'homme baissa les yeux.

" Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais c'est le Pharaon qui me l'a prit. Il était dans un sac vert de cette taille environ. " Dit-il en faisant un signe.

Jack se tourna vers Regina.

" Une guerre de gangs, ça faisait longtemps ! "

Le père donna les instructions au Capitaine de ce qu'il savait sur la position de l'objet à trouver. Quelques heures plus tard Regina et Jack atterrissait devant ce qui ressemblait à une pyramide.

" Sais-tu te servir d'une arme ? " Demanda Jack en présentant son armurerie à la brune.

Regina sourit et prit ce qui ressemblait à une épée ainsi qu'une arme à feu à sa taille. Le Docteur n'était pas un fan des armes elle n'avait que rarement pu s'en servir parmi ces aventures avec l'extraterrestre cependant Jack semblait avoir une autre philosophie.

Les deux compères s'engagèrent ensuite dans la pyramide avec prudence, ils empruntèrent un couloir qui se réduisait au fur et à mesure.

" C'est intime. " Murmura Jack près de Regina.

A nouveau elle sentit un frisson la parcourir.

" Passe devant. " Dit-elle.

" Oh non, les femmes d'abord. "

La brune sourit sarcastiquement.

" Pourquoi que je me fasse agresser en premier, non je t'en prit passe devant. "

Jack mena la marche en souriant légèrement. Soudain il entendit un bruit et pointa son arme, une seconde plus tard un robot ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une momie apparu face à lui, puis des dizaines. Sans attendre plus longtemps il engagea le feu suivit rapidement par Regina. Il leur fallu quelques minutes pour venir à bout de leurs assaillants.

" Des robots-momies comme comité d'accueil... Pourquoi pas. " Dit Jack.

Regina sourit au Capitaine et ils se remirent en route dans les dédales de la pyramide.

" Stop. "

La brune s'arrêta net à la commande mais il était trop tard, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et elle se sentit tomber. Jack réussis à lui prendre la main juste avant qu'elle ne chute fatalement. Le Capitaine grimaça en sentant le poids de la brune qui l'entraînait vers le bas mais il tira Regina de toutes ses forces vers le haut et au prix d'un incroyable effort il hissa la brune hors du danger. Regina atterrit entièrement sur lui le cœur battant.

La brune sentait le corps de Jack sous elle et elle en se relevant un peu elle croisa son regard. Ils étaient tout les deux sous l'emprise de l'adrénaline du moment, l'un sur l'autre... Sans hésitation ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue. Regina sentit un gémissement dans sa gorge et elle se laissa tomber entièrement sur le corps de Jack pendant qu'il passait ses mains sur sa taille. C'était un baiser remplir de passion et de luxure, cela fait un moment que Regina n'avait pas été embrassé ainsi et cela faisait du bien. D'autant plus que Jack embrassait divinement, cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il en avait embrassé des personnes durant sa longue vie...

Ils se séparèrent de longues secondes plus tard en souriant et le regard brillant. Ils repartirent ensuite à la recherche de l'objet pour lequel ils étaient venus. Ils durent traverser un pond suspendu et trouvèrent le sac au centre d'une pièce ridiculement grande.

" C'est toujours quand on prend ce qu'il nous faut que tout se met à trembler et tomber. " Dit Jack en regardant le sac posé sur un rocher.

Face à cette simple remarque Regina se mit à penser à Emma. C'était tout à fait le genre de chose qu'elle pourrait dire si elle était dans cette situation.

" En même temps on a pas vraiment le choix. "

" Pas vraiment non. "

Ils regardèrent tous les deux le sac espérant que la solution tombe du ciel.

" Bon, je vais me lancer alors. " Annonça Jack. " Prépare toi à courir. "

Regina sourit en pensant au Docteur. Jack prit le sac et ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie sans attendre. Une alarme retentit dans la pyramide et d'autres robots-momies apparurent pour leur bloquer le passage. Heureusement pour eux ce fut le seul obstacle qu'ils eurent à franchir pour sortir. Ils y eut de nombreux robots mais Jack était un excellent tireur et Regina magnait l'épée avec brio. Elle remercia inconsciemment son père pour lui avoir faire suivre des cours d'escrime au palais.

Une fois qu'ils furent à l'extérieur sans trop de blessures ils se dirigèrent vers le vaisseau de Jack.

" Seulement des robots, je serais presque déçu. " S'exclama Jack.

Ils partirent ensuite jusqu'à la planète où se trouvait l'employeur du Capitaine. Durant le voyage ils se jetèrent des coups d'œils en souriant et se frôlèrent bien trop souvent pour ce cela soit naturel.

" Oh merci ! Merci beaucoup. " S'exclama le père une fois qu'ils lui donnèrent la sac qu'on lui avait volé.

" Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent de plus traîner dans les affaires de gangs si vous voulez que votre famille soit en sécurité. " Dit Jack.

Regina hocha la tête vers l'homme mais il était évident qu'il n'allait pas suivre les conseils qu'on lui donnait.

Une fois qu'ils sortirent de sa maison ils virent le TARDIS au côté du vaisseau de Jack.

" Il sait toujours où aller. " Dit Jack en riant.

En voyant le Docteur sortir du TARDIS Regina se rendit compte qu'elle était un peu déçu de devoir quitter le Capitaine si vite... Pendant que le Docteur était avec sa femme elle aurait bien profité de Jack à son tour. Au vu de son attitude il n'aurait surement pas refusé. Cependant malgré la luxure et le désir qu'avait fait naître le Capitaine Regina se tourna vers lui pour le saluer.

" Merci pour cette journée Jack. "

" Tout le plaisir était pour moi. "

Il lui prit délicatement la main et y déposa un baiser. Regina se dit à nouveau qu'il était vraiment dommage que le Docteur soit venu si tôt en sentant les fourmis dans son bas ventre.

Ils entendirent le Docteur souffler de désespoir à leurs côtés.

" J'espère qu'on se reverra Regina. "

La brune lui sourit et s'écarta de son compagnon du jour.

" A bientôt Docteur. " Conclu Jack vers son ami.

" A bientôt. "

Jack regarda Regina et le Docteur disparaître dans le TARDIS avec nostalgie. Il se rappela des deux autres visages de son vieil ami ainsi que ses anciens compagnons. Il les reverrait surement un jour, il en était persuadé.


	6. Chapter 6

Note : Je prend quelques instants pour vous remercier à tous pour vos reviews :D

**Chapitre 6**

Le TARDIS atterrit dans une forêt. Le Docteur en sorti en premier suivit ensuite par Regina. Il n'y avait pas de trace de vie à l'horizon ils commencèrent donc à marcher tranquillement. Le Docteur était en train de raconter à son amie sa dernière aventure avec Amy et Rory quand Regina cru entendre un bruit à sa droite. Elle s'éloigna un peu du brun lorsqu'elle se retrouva soudainement face à ce qui ressemblait à une flèche.

" Oh bonjour ! " Dit le Docteur dans son dos.

Regina allait se tourner vers lui lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de l'archer qui la menaçait. C'était une femme aux cheveux roux, les yeux verts, elle était grande et fine. Son visage avait les trais fins et la peau pale. Regina n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la vue angélique face à elle. Elle en oublia presque l'arme pointée vers elle.

Elle entendait le Docteur parler avec d'autres personnes mais elle ne pu se résoudre à rompre le contact visuel de son assaillant. Le Seigneur du temps dû convaincre les autres personnes qu'ils n'étaient pas une menace puisque la femme baissa son arc et offrit un sourire à Regina. Cette dernière cru que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous elle tant la femme était belle. Elle était même irrésistible, jamais elle n'avait rencontré une telle beauté.

Regina parvint à détourner son attention quelques secondes et vit le Docteur avec trois autres hommes, eut aussi roux et fins portant les arcs.

" Nous allons vous mener à notre chef. " Dit un des autochtones.

Le Docteur hocha la tête et le suivit. Regina reporta son attention vers la femme qui s'était rapprochée d'elle. La rousse leva sa main à la hauteur de Regina, la main tremblante la brune fit de même et posa sa paume sur celle de l'autre femme. Sans surprise la peau de la femme était plus douce que la soie.

" Je suis Leen. " Dit-elle d'une voix délicate.

Leen entrelaça leurs doigts avec grâce.

" R... Regina. "

Le maire de Storybrooke avait le cœur qui battait à toute allure sans comprendre pourquoi. Leen lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'ils rejoignent les autres qui étaient parti. Durant le trajet dans la forêt Regina eut du mal à détacher son regard de la belle rousse. Les trois hommes qui les accompagnaient étaient aussi angéliques et gracieux qu'elle, mais c'était Leen qui avait capté l'attention de la brune.

Après une longue marche silencieuse que même le Docteur n'interrompit pas ils arrivèrent dans un coin de forêt plus dégagé. Des maisons étaient visibles dans les arbres, le tout relié par des ponds en bois, plus ils avançaient plus il y avait de maisons. Enfin un grand mur de pierre se dressa devant eux et un petit palais y était taillé à l'intérieur. Les larges colonnes n'étaient pas excessivement grande mais semblaient solide étaient taillées dans la roche. Le palais était chaleureux et décoré avec soin, en son milieu se tenait un modeste trône sculpté dans un tronc d'arbre.

Le chef de ce peuple était lui aussi grand, fin, roux, aux yeux verts et incroyablement pâle. Il se leva avec grâce tandis qu'un des hommes qui avaient accompagné Regina et le Docteur allait à sa rencontre. Il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille et le chef hocha la tête.

" Bienvenu parmi nous étrangers. "

Il leva la main face à eux tout comme avait Leen avec Regina plus tôt. Le Docteur leva sa main à l'identique mais il resta sur place et ne posa pas sa main comme l'avait fait la brune plus tôt. Regina se mit à rougir en se demandant si elle ne s'était pas rendu ridicule avec Leen. La rousse qui était toujours à ses côtés se mit à rire gentiment et Regina rougit de plus belle. Voyant que le chef du peuple était en train de la regarder étrangement et ayant toujours la main levé elle leva la sienne.

Le Docteur se présenta en quelque mot ainsi que Regina et annonça qu'ils étaient présents pour découvrir leur peuple et se promener parmi eu et en aucun cas de causer le moindre souci.

Le chef, du nom de Veniae, leur accorda ce droit en souriant avec bienveillance et ils furent conduit dans des quartiers inhabités du palais pour s'y reposer.

" Si seulement j'avais cet accueil à chaque fois ! " S'exclama le Docteur en entrant dans la pièce qu'on leur avait donné.

Regina se mit à rire et s'assit sur un fauteuil.

" Qui sont-ils ? "

" Il m'est impossible de prononcer leur nom. Le TARDIS ne sait pas te le traduire. C'est une espèce très ancienne dans la galaxie. C'est un peuple qui vit dans les forêts, ils ont plusieurs colonies dans la galaxie. Ils ont quelques des vaisseaux mais préfèrent vivre simplement. Seuls quelques membres de leur espèce vivent dans l'espace. J'ai déjà visité quelques planètes qu'ils occupent, elles sont toujours magnifiques et paisibles. "

Le Docteur lui parla de la dernière fois qu'il avait eut faire à ce peuple mais ils furent interrompu car un banquet en leur honneur était donné dans la palais. La nourriture était excise et les divertissements merveilleux. Le seul point noir pour Regina fut qu'ils durent manger à la table de Veniae et que Leen n'était pas avec eux. La brune n'avait pas reparlé à la femme depuis leur arrivée, cependant elle croisa le regard de Leen tout le long du repas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose d'irrésistible l'attirait chez elle.

Une fois le banquet terminé le Docteur et Regina furent raccompagnés dans leurs chambres.

" Quelque chose ne va pas. "

Regina qui allait rentrer dans sa chambre s'arrêta net.

" Qu'es ce qu'il se passe ? "

Son ami faisait les cent pas.

" Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur ce peuple ? Qu'ils sont pacifiques ? "

" Oui. "

" Durant le repas j'ai appris qu'ils allaient peut être entrer en guerre avec les autres habitants de cette planète, les Nalans, ça ne leur ressemble pas du tout... Il y a quelques incohérences dans le comportement de Veniae, j'ai mit un moment avant de comprendre. "

" De quoi tu parles ? "

" Son conseillé Kalin. Il est... Je ne sais pas, quelque chose me dérange chez lui. "

" Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. "

" Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Regina, j'en suis sur. "

Il la regarda en souriant.

" On va le suivre ce soir pour voir de quoi il en est. "

Regina soupira, elle aurait aimé une bonne nuit de repos après les jours qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble, mais elle se dit qu'elle pourrait dormir en rentrant à Storybrooke. Ils mirent une dizaine de minutes à localiser Kalin, il était en train de parler avec Veniae dans les couloirs. Il accompagna son chef jusqu'à ses quartiers puis fit demi-tour. Regina et le Docteur le suivirent, la brune eut le confirmation que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le conseillé de Veniae quand il sorti du palais en pleine nuit en passant par une porte dérobée en faisant attention de pas attirer les regards sur lui. Ils le suivirent dans les bois un moment lorsque soudain il s'arrêta.

Regina et le Docteur en firent de même, la brune eut peur qu'ils n'aient été remarqué mais Kalin posa sa main contre une pierre et soudain il disparu. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard avant de s'approcher de la pierre qu'avait touché le conseillé.

" Je croyais qu'ils voulaient vivre sans technologie. " Dit Regina.

" Oui, c'est étrange. "

Sans attendre plus longtemps il toucha la pierre. Le Docteur et la brune furent téléportés à bord d'un vaisseau. Le Seigneur du temps poussa une exclamation en voyant les inscriptions sur un mur puis il utilisa son tournevis sonique pour se ramener avec Regina sur la planète.

" Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais ? " Demanda la brune avec incompréhension.

" On verra demain. " Dit le Docteur énigmatique.

" Mais pourquoi pas maintenant ? On était dans un vaisseau... "

" Je dois faire des recherches... "

Regina fronça les sourcils mais elle abandonna rapidement, elle commençait à bien connaitre le Docteur et quand il semblait préoccupé comme il était il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier. De plus ils avaient passé la veille à courir partout la brune n'avait qu'une envie et c'était de dormir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leurs chambres elle s'endormit dans le lit moelleux en quelques secondes.

Elle fut réveillée le lendemain par des coups à sa porte. A moitié réveillée elle alla ouvrir et trouva Leen de l'autre côté. La femme sourit en voyant la brune qui rougissait.

" Bonjour Regina. "

" Bonjour ! Je euh... "

Elle se regarda dans les vêtements de nuits qu'on lui avait donné et ne savait pas dire de plus. Heureusement pour Leen reprit la parole.

" Voici de la nourriture et des vêtements pour toi aujourd'hui. Je me suis portée volontaire pour te faire visiter les alentours si tu en as envie. "

Regina prit ce qu'on lui tendait et hocha la tête.

" J'en serait honorée. "

Leen sourit et lui dit qu'elle venait la chercher plus tard. Quelques minutes plus tard des coups se firent à nouveau entendre et quand Regina l'invita à venir c'est le Docteur qui rentra.

" J'ai réfléchit une grande partie de la nuit à notre situation d'hier. " Annonça-t-il. " Ça ne présage rien de bon. "

Le doute du brun concerna Regina, quand il était comme ça c'était que quelque chose se préparait. Elle allait répondre quand Leen entra dans la pièce et soudain tout les tracas du Docteur passèrent au second plan. En voyant que Regina n'était pas seule la rousse s'excusa.

" Non, non ce n'est rien. " Répondit le Docteur en regardant Regina. " Vous pouvez vous promener, j'ai des choses à faire. "

Leen le regarda curieusement puis reporta son attention sur la brune en lui souriant.

" Tu es prête. "

" Oui oui. "

Regina suivit la belle femme dans les couloirs du palais étrangement détachée de ce qu'il lui était arrivé la veille avec le Docteur. Leen lui fit découvrir le village en début de matinée. Regina l'écouta parler et expliquer les diverses coutumes de son peuple, elle était totalement sous le charme de son hôte et en alla jusqu'à oublier les inquiétudes du Docteur et du vaisseau qu'ils avaient visité la veille. Plus tard elles s'engagèrent dans un tunnel creusé dans la roche près du palais. Il déboucha sur une grande clairière qui contenait un lac et une cascade.

" C'est merveilleux. " S'étonna Regina.

Leen à ses côtés lui sourit. Elles s'assirent dans l'herbe près du lac face à la cascade.

" Quand j'étais plus jeune je venais souvent ici pour me baigner avec mon frère. "

Regina sourit et essaya de s'imaginer la femme assise à côté d'elle plus jeune avec son identique masculin dans l'eau. Soudain elle sentit des doigts sur son bras, elle se tourna le cœur battant à toute allure vers Leen qui la regardait avec fascination.

" Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme toi. " Dit-elle.

" Comment ça ? " Réussis à répondre Regina.

" Tu es la première étrangère que je vois, ta peau est sombre par rapport à la mienne... "

La brune avait du mal à respirer en sentant la caresse des doigts de Leen sur son bras, puis ils partirent dans ses cheveux.

" Tes cheveux sont presque noir aussi, et tes yeux... "

Regina sentait que son sang battait dans tout son corps en plongeant son regard dans celui de la rousse.

" Tu n'aimes pas ? " Demanda-t-elle en ayant peur de la réponse.

Leen lui sourit.

" C'est magnifique. "

Regina eut le souffle coupé, pour elle c'était l'autre femme qui était magnifique. Elle n'avait jamais vu rien d'aussi beau, d'aussi parfait. Elle pourrait se perdre dans ses yeux... Elle ne voulait pas la quitter, rester ici pour toujours, oublier son passé et vivre sur cette planète. Irrésistible, Leen était tout simplement irrésistible.

" On devrait y aller. " Dit la rousse après quelques secondes.

La brune hocha la tête encore sous le charme et la suivit, Leen la conduisit jusqu'à la salle où ils avaient mangé la veille. Un repas leur était servit mais sans animations comme le soir précédent. Le Docteur vint les rejoindre quelques temps plus tard.

" J'ai trouvé. " Annonça le Docteur quand ils partirent vers leurs chambres.

" Trouvé quoi ? " Demanda Regina confuse.

" Kalin ! " S'exclama-t-il.

Les yeux de la brune se mirent à briller, elle avait complètement oublié.

" C'est un Mostak, une espèce cupide et voleuse. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte car il utilise un champ d'occultation très sophistiqué, ils n'ont pas ce genre de technologie, ils ont dû la voler... "

" Que fait-il ici ? Et pourquoi veut-il que ce peuple entre en guerre ? "

" C'est ce que j'ai essayé de découvrir aujourd'hui pendant que tu étais introuvable. "

Regina lui lança un regard noir mais le Docteur continua comme si de rien était.

" Ils cherchent à ralentir leur vieillissement. "

" Quoi ? "

" As tu vu des enfants aujourd'hui ? "

La brune fronça les sourcils et se plongea dans ses souvenirs de la journée.

" Euh... Non je ne crois pas. "

" Exactement. Ce peuple vieillit très lentement, ils n'ont pas besoin de se reproduire rapidement... Il y a bien longtemps les ancêtres de ce peuple ont conçu une machine qui leur permet de vivre des centaines d'années. Chaque colonies en est douté et c'est exactement ce que recherche les Mostak. "

" Tu en es sur ? "

Le Docteur la regardait offensé.

" Bien sûr ! "

" Dans ce cas il faut le dire à Veniae. "

" Pas encore. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Il faut prouver que Kalin n'est pas celui qui semble être et malheureusement je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment inverser son champ d'occultation. "

Regina pouvait voir que le Docteur en était contrarié.

" Allons au TARDIS. " Dit-il.

La brune hocha la tête et commença à le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise Leen.

" J'arrive ! " Dit-elle au Docteur.

Elle entendit tout juste sa réponse en se tournant vers la rousse. Leen s'approcha d'elle en souriant et commença à lui parler.

" Alors tu aimes notre village ? "

" Oui, c'est merveilleux. "

Leen hocha la tête.

" Kalin tu le connais bien ? "

" Oui, c'est un ami à mon frère. Pourquoi ? "

" Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est étrange ? "

Regina ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui disait cela, ils venaient de se mettre d'accord avec le Docteur pour avoir des preuves à présenter, or elle avait de le dire à Leen. Elle lui faisait confiance et quelque part elle voulait l'impressionner.

" Euh... " La rousse fronça les sourcils. " Non pas vraiment. "

La brune s'approcha de Leen le regard grave.

" Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important, Kalin n'est pas celui qu'il semble être. C'est un traître, un étranger qui veut que vous rentriez en guerre contre les Nalans. "

Leen allait répondre quand une voix se fit entendre derrière elle.

" Comment osez-vous ? "

Elles se tournèrent vers Telilay, le frère de Leen qui venait de prendre la parole. Il était avec Kalin et ils étaient clairement offensés.

" Kalin est un ami cher, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. "

Kalin hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Telilay pointa son doigt vers Regina.

" Vous avez fait un affront à sa personne, il vous défie en combat pour rétablir son honneur. "

Kalin sourit et Leen se tourna vers la brune avec inquiétude avant de parler à son frère.

" Quoi ? Non, Telilay tu ne peux pas faire ça ! "

Il regarda sa sœur intensément.

" Crois-tu ses paroles ? " Dit-il en désignant Regina.

Leen regarda la brune et douta un instant, elle avait en effet remarqué que Kalin était un peu plus étrange qu'habituellement mais elle ne s'en était pas formalisée. Ce doute finit de clore le sort de Regina.

" Je euh... " Commença-t-elle.

Son frère soupira.

" Il est trop tard pour que revenir en arrière, l'honneur que Kalin a été mis en doute, le combat aura lieu. Ce soir. "

Leen allait protester mais son frère et Kalin partirent rapidement pour annoncer le combat.

" Regina... "

La brune leva les yeux vers elle.

" Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. "

" Non. "

" C'est un combat à mort ? "

Leen la regarda intensément et Regina n'eut pas besoin de confirmation supplémentaire. Elle pourrait très bien partir dans le TARDIS avec le Docteur pour éviter ce combat, cependant c'était abandonner et c'était très loin de son état d'esprit. Au contraire c'était une opportunité de prouver à Leen et tout son peuple que Kalin était un imposteur, et pourquoi pas d'impressionner la belle rousse avec ses talents de duelliste.

" Comment se déroule le combat ? "

Soudain une corne retentit dans la forêt.

" Le combat vient d'être annoncer. " Dit Leen en levant la tête. " Viens avec moi. "

Leen la conduisit jusqu'au palais, l'annonce du combat s'était répandu comme une traînée de poudre, tout le monde regardait Regina avec mépris. Elle n'y prêta aucune attention et suivit la rousse la tête haute et le regard menaçant. Leen lui offrit une arme qui ressemblait à un sabre mais qui était très léger.

" Tu devras combattre avec lui. "

La brune hocha la tête en prenant l'arme en main.

" Tu sais t'en servir ? " Demanda Leen avec crainte.

" Je pense que oui. "

Des gardes virent les interrompre et amenèrent Regina dans une grande pièce où elle devait attendre jusqu'au combat. Elle apprit avec mécontentement qu'elle allait devait y rester seule sans la possibilité de voir quiconque. Elle essaya de s'enfuir mais au bout d'une heure de tentative elle du se rendre à l'évidence : elle était bloquée dans cette salle jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne la chercher. Elle passa donc les heures suivantes à manier son arme tout en espérant que le Docteur ou Leen la fasse sortir de là. Cependant on vint la chercher le soir pour qu'elle se présente face à Kalin.

Regina fut conduite hors du palais dans une clairière où une structure semblable à une arène était construite. Une cinquantaine de personnes étaient présentes dont Veniae, Telilay, Leen et le Docteur. Kalin se tenait fièrement au milieu de l'arène, son regard était arrogant et Regina eut envie de lui faire ravaler dans la seconde. Elle serra son sabre dans la main avec force.

Elle croisa ensuite le regard de Leen qui était visiblement tendue puis celui du Docteur qui semblait relativement confiant. Elle leur sourit discrètement quand Veniae prit la parole.

" Nous sommes ici car Regina a offensé notre ami Kalin... "

La brune grimaça voyant que l'assistance n'était pas pour son cas.

" Ce combat va nous prouver qui a raison. "

Contrairement à ce qu'aurait pensé Regina, la foule resta silencieuse et attendait que le combat débute. Kalin attaqua la brune dès que le départ fut donné. Au bout de quelques minutes de combats les spectateurs s'aperçurent de deux choses, premièrement Regina savait très bien se battre et tenait tête à Kalin avec brio, deuxièmement Kalin se battait bien, vraiment très bien. Ceux qui connaissaient Kalin savait qu'il n'était pas un très bon duelliste, or sa performance était bonne. Un fait d'autant plus étonnant, il faisait des parades qui leur étaient totalement inconnues...

Les deux combattants étaient tellement concentrés qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte que le public commençait à parler avec agitation et pointait Kalin régulièrement du doigt. Regina pouvait voir qu'elle avait surpris son adversaire qui pensait surement que le combat se rapide et en sa faveur, maintenant il était moins arrogant dans ses gestes et son regard. Cependant elle commençait à fatiguer, elle sentait qu'elle perdait de l'attention et de la précision. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution rapidement sinon l'issus lui serrait fatale. Kalin tourna sur lui même et elle en profita pour tendre son bras, elle le toucha au niveau de la hanche légèrement. Soudain quelque chose d'étrange se produisit... L'apparence de Kalin changea quelques instants, de grand fin et roux il devint plus petit, plus costaud et chauve.

Le public eut une exclamation de surprise et ils se regardèrent avec incompréhension. Kalin ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais Regina oui. Elle essaya de porter un autre coup à son adversaire au même endroit le plus rapidement possible. Elle évita une attaque avec son sabre et lui lança son pied dans la hanche. L'effet fut immédiat puisque l'illusion cessa instantanément.

Kalin allait continuer le combat quand il se rendit compte qu'il était visible dans sa vrai nature.

" Attrapez-le ! " S'exclama Venicae.

Telilay fut le premier sur lui. Il fut rapidement maîtrisé par les gardes tandis que le Docteur se précipitait vers Regina en souriant.

" Tu as réussi ! Tu as trouvé son champ d'occultation. "

Il la prit dans ses bras de soulagement.

" Oui. " Répondit-elle un peu essoufflée.

Ils regardèrent celui qui se faisait passer pour Kalin se faire amener par les gardes jusqu'au palais. Regina fut reconduite jusqu'à sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse se changer et se reposer. Elle chercha rapidement du regard Leen mais elle était introuvable. Veniae convoqua le Docteur et la brune quelques temps plus tard.

" Je voulais vous remercier de nous avoir aidé aujourd'hui. Grace à vous une imposture a été démasquée. "

Veniae se leva et marcha jusqu'à eux. Il leva sa main face à Regina comme l'avait fait Leen la première fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. La brune leva sa main et hésita avant de la poser contre celle du chef. Il fit les derniers centimètres et lassa leurs doigts. Regina sentit une douce chaleur en elle et se rendit compte à quel point Veniae était beau lui aussi. Elle lui sourit gentiment avant qu'il ne la lâche. Il fit de même avec le Docteur.

" Que va-t-il devenir ? " Interrogea le Seigneur du temps.

" Un procès aura lieu et un émissaire va être envoyé à bord du vaisseau Mostak. S'ils nous rendent Kalin sain et sauf tout devrait bien se passer pour eux. "

" Et la guerre avec les Nalans ? " Demanda le Docteur.

" Tout étais une mise en scène pour nous inciter à entrer en guerre, il est évident que nous n'allons pas y aller. "

Le Docteur sourit à cette réponse.

" Parfait. "

" Nous serions honoré si vous restiez avec nous encore. " Dit le chef.

Regina sourit très tentée par la proposition.

" Nous aussi, malheureusement nous devons y aller. "

La brune se tourna vers son ami en fronçant les yeux.

" Ça fait déjà plus d'une semaine. " Expliqua-t-il.

Regina eut le souffle coupé, elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle. Un soupçon de culpabilité s'empara d'elle quand elle pensa à son fils et au reste des gens qui l'attendaient à Storybrooke.

Veniae hocha la tête avec respect et offrit définitivement à Regina le sabre qu'elle avait utilisé durant son combat. Il convoqua ses gardes pour qu'ils les ramènent au TARDIS en toute sécurité mais le Docteur refusa poliment son offre.

" Permettez moi au moins de vous y escorter. " Dit Leen en entrant dans la salle.

Le Docteur regarda Regina et sourit.

" Bien sûr ! "

Durant le trajet jusqu'au TARDIS Leen félicita Regina pour sa performance durant le combat tandis que celle ci rougissait devant tant de compliments de la belle rousse.

" Comment va ton frère ? " Demanda Regina.

" Il est perturbé pour Kalin, il est très énervé contre l'espion Mostak. Il a fallu être deux pour le calmer. "

La brune grimaça et eut de la compassion pour le frère de la rousse.

" Vous êtes venu là dedans ? " S'exclama Leen en voyant le TARDIS pour la première fois.

Le Docteur et Regina sourirent malgré eux.

" Exactement ! " Répondit le seul homme fier de son vaisseau.

Leen s'approcha de lui la main tendue, le Docteur leva la sienne et ils lacèrent leurs mains comme il était coutume de faire pour leur peuple. Le Docteur salua une dernière fois la rousse en souriant puis il s'éloigna pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Regina et Leen.

" Il est triste de te voir partir Regina. "

La brune la regarda avec mélancolie.

" Ici il est de tradition de prendre une personne qui nous est cher dans ses bras avant son départ. "

Regina lui sourit timidement.

" Chez nous aussi. "

Sans attendre plus longtemps Leen s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autours des épaules de Regina. Cette dernière sentit une vague de bonheur déferler sur elle au contact de la rousse. Elles restèrent de longues secondes ainsi avant que Leen ne reprenne la parole.

" Il y a une autre tradition pour les personnes vraiment spéciales... " Murmura-t-elle en se détachant.

Le cœur de Regina faillit exploser en comprenant ce qui allait se passer. Le baiser de Leen était merveilleux exactement comme elle s'y était attendue, elle se laissa se perdre quelques instants dans le moment ne pensant à plus rien. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent Regina avait un sourire gravée sur les lèvres puis elle se rendit compte que les cheveux de la femme dans ses bras n'étaient pas assez blonds...

" J'espère qu'on se reverra. " Annonça Leen.

La brune hocha la tête n'ayant plus confiance en sa voix, elle lui sourit une dernière fois puis se tourna vers le TARDIS et le Docteur qui s'y tenait devant un sourire aux lèvres. Une fois à l'intérieur il prit la parole toujours en souriant.

" Tu fais tomber tous les cœurs... "

Regina le frappa gentiment au bras en rougissant.

" Ramène moi chez moi. "

Le Docteur continua à la taquiner pendant qu'il rentrait les coordonnées de Storybrooke. Une fois qu'ils atterrirent dans le jardin de Regina cette dernière se sentit mal, elle essaya de se rattraper à la console du vaisseaux mais perdit connaissance et tomba au sol avant que le son ami ait pu faire le moindre geste.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Henry attendait devant l'école de Storybrooke depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà et sa mère ne se montrait toujours pas. Il commençait à s'inquiéter et quand il fut le dernier élève devant l'école il décida de faire marche arrière. Il trouva Mary Marguaret dans sa classe en train de ranger les chaises.

" Henry ? Que fais-tu encore ici mon chéri ? " Demanda-t-elle.

" Ma mère n'est pas encore là. "

La maîtresse fronça les sourcils, Regina était connu pour sa ponctualité et encore plus quand il s'agissait de son fils.

" Je vais l'appeler, elle a peut-être été retenue à la mairie... "

Mary Marguaret tomba deux fois sur le répondeur.

" Bon, c'est étrange. Je vais t'amener chez Emma, je lui lasse un message pour qu'elle sache où tu es. "

Henry hocha la tête en se demandant pourquoi sa mère était absente. Sa grand mère le déposa chez Emma comme il était prévu, il fit ses devoirs et attendit qu'Emma finisse sa journée.

" Salut gamin ! " S'exclama la blonde en rentrant dans leur appartement une heure plus tard.

Henry leva les yeux de son jeu vidéo et salua sa mère.

" Tu as vu ma mère aujourd'hui ? "

Emma fronça les sourcils et s'assit aux côtés de son fils.

" Oui, elle était au Granny's ce midi avec Tink et je l'ai vu en voiture cet après midi, je pense qu'elle rentrait chez vous. Pourquoi ? "

" Elle n'est pas venu me chercher à l'école aujourd'hui c'est grand mère qui a dû m'accompagner ici. "

La blonde resta silencieuse quelques secondes essayant de se souvenir si Regina l'avait prévenue ou avait agit comme si elle allait partir aujourd'hui, mais elle ne trouva rien.

" C'est bizarre... "

Elle prit son téléphone et essaya d'appeler l'autre mère de son fils à son tour. Cependant elle tomba sur le répondeur où elle laissa un message pour le maire.

" Je vais essayer d'appeler Tink, peut être qu'elles sont ensembles. "

La fée ne répondit pas non plus à son téléphone.

" Bon, elles ne répondent pas toutes les deux. Elles sont surement ensembles. "

Henry la regarda pas vraiment rassuré mais reporta son attention sur son jeu vidéo. Emma elle même n'était pas convaincu par ses propres paroles et y réfléchit pendant qu'elle faisait le repas pour son fils. Tink appela quand Henry était sous la douche.

" Je suis désolé Emma j'étais avec Belle à la Bibliothèque et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. "

" Ce n'est rien, je t'appelais pour savoir si tu avais des nouvelles de Regina, elle devait aller chercher Henry à l'école mais elle n'est pas venu et on arrive pas à la joindre depuis. "

" Oh ? Je... Non, je ne sais pas. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était cet après midi, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle. "

Emma grimaça en voyant qu'elle n'était pas plus avancée.

" Et comment elle était ? Je veux dire, de quelle humeur ? "

" Euh... Bien, elle était bien. Elle semblait plutôt pressée mais sinon rien de particulier. "

" D'accord. Merci de m'avoir rappelé. "

" Tu veux que j'aille voir chez elle ? " Demanda Tink concernée.

" Non non, c'est bon. Peut être qu'on s'inquiète pour rien. On verra demain. "

" Ok. Si elle m'appelle ou je la vois je te le dirais. "

" Merci moi aussi. "

Emma raccrocha pas vraiment rassurée par ce coup de téléphone. Elle essaya de relativiser en se disant que la brune avait peut être eut besoin d'un peu de temps pour elle. En effet ces derniers temps elle était très active, à la mairie, avec Henry, Tink, Snow et Neal... Peut être qu'il lui fallait du temps pour souffler un peu de toute cette agitation. Elle n'était pas vraiment convaincu par ses propres arguments mais elle fit avec. Elle alla rejoindre Henry qui avait finit de se doucher et lui assura qu'elle tenterait de trouver sa mère dès le lendemain.

La blonde tint parole puisqu'une fois qu'Henry était à l'école elle alla jusqu'à la maison du maire. Elle frappa à la porte mais personne ne répondit au bout d'une dizaine de minute. Elle tourna la poignée et remarqua avec stupéfaction que la porte était ouverte.

" Regina ? " Appela-t-elle.

Sans surprise personne ne lui répondit. Elle fit rapidement le tour de la maison mais Regina n'était nulle part. Elle commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter quand elle vit le téléphone du maire dans la cuisine. Il était quasiment déchargé et il affichait tous les messages et appels en absence qu'elle avait reçut. Emma alla voir jusqu'à la mairie mais personne n'avait vu Regina depuis la veille, elle essaya le Granny's, le port, la Bibliothèque, le cimetière et même les mines mais la brune était toujours introuvable.

Elle contacta Ruby pour voir si elle pouvait l'aider grâce à son odorat, malheureusement ce fut encore une impasse puisque la serveuse ne pu déterminer où était aller Regina si ce n'est sa maison et son jardin.

Dans l'après-midi elle appela Snow en espérant que sa mère en sache plus sur le possible endroit où pouvait être le maire. Elles décidèrent rapidement de demander de l'aide à Rumpelstiltskin et sa magie. Le lutin aussi trouva la disparition de son ancienne protégée étrange et n'hésita pas à se mettre activement à sa recherche.

Il essaya deux sorts et trois objets différents, tous rendaient le même résultat : le dernier endroit où s'était tenue Regina était son jardin.

" Je ne comprend pas. " Avoua-t-il. " Elle n'a pas utilisé de sort de téléportation ni de transformation. Regina était ici et maintenant elle n'y est plus. "

" Et si elle était tombée dans le chapeau de Jefferson ? " Proposa Emma, elle aussi à court d'idée.

" Non, il est dans ma boutique. " Répondit l'homme d'affaire.

Emma et sa mère se regardèrent avec inquiétude, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

" Qui es ce qui voudrait du mal à Regina ? " Demanda le shérif.

" Si tu m'avais posé cette question il y a deux ans la liste aurait été longue, mais maintenant je ne sais pas. " Répondit Snow en soupirant.

Ils quittèrent le jardin de Regina le cœur lourd et se sentant désagréablement impuissants. Les jours suivants n'apportèrent aucunes réponses et malgré leurs efforts ils n'en savaient pas plus. Plus le temps passait plus ils s'inquiétaient pour la brune. Emma alla jusqu'à visiter les villes des alentours pour voir si Regina n'était pas partie de Storybrooke mais elle revint sans plus de résultats.

Au débout ils essayèrent de ne pas trop ébruiter l'affaire mais quand le maire ne réapparu pendant près d'un mois toute la ville était au courant que Regina avait mystérieusement disparu. Beaucoup d'habitants signifièrent leur respect et leur inquiétude à la famille de la brune à leur grande surprise. Ce fut une des seules consolations qu'ils purent avoir car Regina ne réapparaissait toujours pas.

Dans le jardin de Regina le TARDIS apparu sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. A l'intérieur le Docteur se précipita sur Regina qui était inconsciente sur le sol. La brune revint à elle quelques instants plus tard pour se trouver allonger sur le canapé du TARDIS avec son ami au dessus d'elle.

" Tout va bien ? " Demanda-t-il.

" Qu'es ce qu'il s'est passé ? "

" Tu ne te souviens pas ? "

Regina essaya de se replonger dans ses souvenirs.

" On était dans le TARDIS en train de parler puis il a décollé et... Je me suis sentie mal. "

Le Docteur lui sourit.

" C'est Leen. "

Regina leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

" Quoi encore avec elle ? "

Le Docteur se mit à rire en voyant l'exaspération de son amie.

" Tu t'es évanouie à cause d'elle. "

" Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ? " Demanda-t-il surprise d'une telle réponse.

" Le peuple qu'on a rencontré dégage une hormone particulière, les Seigneurs du temps y sont immunisés mais il semblerait que les humains ne le soient pas entièrement. "

La brune fronça les sourcils.

" Comment tu te sentais sur leur planète ? "

Elle sourit.

" Très bien, vraiment très bien. "

" Et avec Leen ? Quand elle te touchait ? "

Regina le regarda mais elle pouvait voir qu'il était sérieux.

" Encore mieux. " Répondit-elle en rougissant.

Le Docteur lui offrit un sourire compatissant et Regina prit conscience de qu'elle venait de vivre.

" Et quand j'ai touché Veniae je l'ai trouvé encore plus attirant qu'au début ! C'est... "

Elle chercha ses mots.

" Tu veux dire que j'étais sous influence ? "

" Non pas vraiment. Leurs hormones te rendaient seulement plus... sensible. "

Regina tiqua au mot mais ne répliqua pas.

" Croit moi tu serais tombée sous le charme de Leen hormone ou pas ! " Continua-t-il en la narguant.

La brune essaya de lui flanquer un coup de point mais il parvint à l'éviter en riant. Elle se mit à réfléchir aux jours qu'elle avait passé dans la forêt et compris pour elle n'avait eu aucune envie de quitter ce lieu, elle repensa à son baiser avec Leen quand soudain elle pâlit.

" Et quand on est partie tu as une légère crise de manque mais rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas... Quelque chose ne va pas ? " Demanda-t-il en la voyant.

Regina ouvrit la bouche mais eut de mal à trouver ces mots.

" Tu dis que les hormones me rendaient plus sensible à Leen ? "

" Oui. "

Elle ferma les yeux.

" Alors pourquoi je pense que j'ai pensé à Emma quand elle m'a embrassé ? "

Le Docteur la regarda avec surprise.

" Emma Caulified ? "

Regina fronça les sourcils.

" Quoi ? Non, Emma Swan ! "

Les yeux du Docteur se mirent à briller.

" Tu as pensé à quelqu'un d'autre alors que Leen t'embrassait en te balançant toutes ces hormones de séduction ? "

La brune ne répondit pas pendant que son ami eu une exclamation de stupéfaction.

" Regina ? Tu as des sentiments pour elle ? "

" Je... Je sais pas. " Répondit-elle confuse.

Le Docteur s'assit à côté de Regina pour lui montrer son soutient. La brune resta plongée dans ses pensées en essayant de comprendre quand es ce que ses sentiments pour la blonde avaient changé. Elle se remémora leur rencontre, leurs affrontements, puis Henry dans le coma, leur inquiétude commune, sa disparition dans la Forêt Enchantée, Cora, Peter Pan, ces adieux avec Emma et Henry avec le sort qui lui offrait de bons souvenirs, Zelena, sa réconciliation avec Snow, Robin, Hook, Emma et Hook... Cela faisait beaucoup à réfléchir en si peu de temps, elle soupira et se tourna vers le Docteur.

" Je ne remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir fait découvrir toutes ces merveilles avec toi. "

Son ami lui sourit avec nostalgie, sachant ce que la suite de la conversation allait apporter.

" Mais je pense que je vais arrêter de voyager avec toi pour le moment. Il faut que je mette de l'ordre dans ma vie et en partant toutes les semaines aux quatre coins de l'univers c'est impossible. "

" Je comprend. " Répondit-il.

Elle lui prit la main et la serra en souriant.

" Mais avant que tu partes tu peux venir découvrir Storybrooke si tu veux ! "

" Avec plaisir ! " Dit-il en souriant.

Ils sortirent du TARDIS et instantanément Regina sentit la magie dans son corps.

" Et je te montrais comment ma magie marche ici ? "

Le Docteur la regarda avec curiosité et excitation.

" Oh oui ! J'aimerai beaucoup. "

Regina sourit et ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée pour réapparaître dans la cours de la mairie.

" C'est extraordinaire ! " S'exclama le Docteur.

La brune se mit à rire en voyant son ami tout heureux de connaitre de nouvelles choses quand un cri les fit se retourner brusquement. Regina fronça les sourcils en voyant Snow face à eux le main sur la bouche complètement choquée.

" Regina... "

Avant que le maire n'ait pu faire le moindre geste la maîtresse d'école s'élança vers elle en la prenant dans ses bras avec force.

" Tu es là ! "

Regina tapa doucement le dos de son ex-belle-fille puis se détacha de l'étreinte toujours aussi confuse.

" Si tu savais comme on s'est inquiété. " Dit-elle au bord des larmes. " Je suis heureuse de voir que tu n'as rien, mais ou étais-tu passé ? "

" Que... Quoi ? "

Regina sentit son cœur battre à toute allure.

" Attend, ça fait combien de temps que je suis partie ? "

Snow la regarda puis le Docteur avant de répondre.

" Ça fait un mois que personne ne t'as vu Regina ! "

Regina écarquilla les yeux.

" Oups. " Dit le Docteur.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

" Un mois ? " Répéta Regina.

Soudain elle se tourna vers le Docteur qui abordait un air coupable.

" DOCTEUR ! " S'exclama-t-elle furieuse. " Comment c'est possible ? "

" Je euh... J'ai dû me tromper de mois quand j'ai rentré les commandes... Je... j'étais distrait ! " Essaya-t-il.

" Ah oui ? Et par quoi ? " Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Le Docteur se rappela qu'il se trouvait face à une ancienne méchante sorcière et préféra ne pas répondre.

" Regina ? Qu'es ce qu'il se passe ? Et qui est-il ? " Intervint Snow.

La brune soupira.

" C'est le Docteur, un... ami. " Dit-il en le fusillant du regard. " Docteur c'est Snow White. "

La maîtresse regarda le maire avec étonnement en voyant qu'elle la présentait sous son vrai nom alors qu'il semblait évident que l'homme n'était pas de la Forêt Enchantée.

" C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer ! " S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Snow lui sourit timidement avant de reporter son attention sur Regina.

" Un mois ? Mais Henry ? " Commença-t-elle.

" Il est très inquiet pour toi, on l'était tous ! "

" Il faut que je le vois. "

Snow hocha la tête.

" Il est chez nous, avec Emma et David. "

" Très bien allons y, je vous expliquerais tout en détail quand il y aura tout le monde... " Dit-elle.

Regina attrapa le bras du Docteur.

" Et toi tu viens aussi. "

Il se mit à rire mais suivit son amie jusqu'à chez Snow.

" Maman ! " S'exclama Henry en voyant sa mère passer le pas de la porte.

Il se jeta dans ses bras en voyant la brune lui sourire avec amour. Elle se serra contre lui un moment en fermant les yeux. Il était quasiment aussi grand qu'elle maintenant. En ouvrant les yeux elle croisa le regard d'Emma qui la regardait avec soulagement. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle venait de découvrir mais son cœur se battre plus vite quand même.

" Où étais-tu ? " Demanda son fils. " Qu'es ce qu'il s'est passé ? "

Regina soupira en se détachant de son fils.

" C'est une longue histoire. "

Alors qu'elle allait parler deux bras puissants la tirèrent dans une accolade. Elle sourit timidement à David qui venait de la prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

" On était inquiet. " Dit-il en rougissant très légèrement.

Emma s'approcha à son tour, Regina sentait son pouls s'emballer en se demandant si elle allait aussi la prendre dans ses bras. Mais tout comme lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées après le séjour d'Emma dans la Forêt Enchantée, la blonde lui sourit gentiment et posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Henry. Elles se regardèrent en silence quelques secondes. Le Docteur les regarda et essaya de cacher son sourire. Le moment fut interrompu par Neal qui se mit à pleurer un peu plus loin.

Snow se précipita vers Neal et le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. Regina s'émerveilla en voyant comment il avait grandit en son absence. Cependant elle vit que tout les regards étaient posés sur elle et le Docteur.

" Nous avons quelques explications à vous donner... " Commença-t-elle. " Je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous vous asseyez, c'est assez long. "

Henry partie s'asseoir sur la canapé quand Emma prit la parole.

" Tu as prévenu Tink ? " Demanda-t-elle au maire.

" Non. Snow est la première personne qu'on a vu. "

" Elle s'est beaucoup inquiétée, on devrait la prévenir. " Proposa Emma.

Regina hocha la tête.

" Fait la venir si elle peut. " Dit-elle.

" Je vais faire du thé en attendant. " Proposa Snow en donnant Neal à son mari.

Quelques minutes plus tard des coups retentirent à la porte et Tink apparue. Elle prit son amie dans les bras à son tour, heureuse de la retrouver et jeta un regard suspicieux au Docteur mais lui sourit.

" Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous là on peut commencer. "

Regina regardait sa famille et Tink assis sur la canapé à l'écouter attentivement. Le Docteur était débout à ses côtés et semblait profiter du moment.

" Tout à commencer il y a deux mois et demi pour vous. "

Les personnes assises sur le canapé froncèrent les sourcils à cette remarque mais la brune ne s'en formalisa pas.

" J'ai entendu un étrange bruit dans mon jardin et quand je suis sortie j'y ait trouvé le Docteur... "

Elle désigna le brun qui sourit à l'assistance.

" Et une cabine de police de l'ancienne Angleterre. "

Le Docteur sourit fièrement à la mention de son vaisseau.

" J'ai trouvé ça étrange puisqu'il ne faisait pas partie de Storybrooke et je ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu déplacer cette cabine de police dans mon jardin. "

Regina marqua une pause. Elle remarqua avec satisfaction que tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres, cela lui rappela lorsqu'elle était reine mais surtout quand le Docteur lui même entrait dans de longs discours pour expliquer une histoire ou ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

" Il s'est présenté comme le Docteur et venant d'une autre planète. "

Henry et Emma émirent des exclamations de surprises.

" Vraiment ? " Demanda Henry.

" Oui mon pote, je suis un Seigneur du Temps ! " Dit le Docteur en souriant en essayant d'imiter un jeune adolescent de la Terre.

" Mais c'est impossible ! Les aliens ça n'existe pas " Commenta Emma.

Tous la regardèrent.

" Emma, quand es-ce que tu arrêteras ce genre de raisonnement ? " Demanda Regina. " Toute ta vie ne t'a pas l'air impossible ? "

La blonde allait parler quand sa mère lui coupa la parole.

" Elle a raison ma chérie. "

Emma grimaça et se ratatina dans le canapé.

" Vous venez donc d'une autre planète ? " Intervint Tink en regardant le Docteur.

" Oui, de Gallifrey. "

" Je ne savais pas que les extraterrestres ressemblaient autant aux humains. " Continua-t-elle toujours les yeux sur le brun.

" Ou que les humains ressemblent à mon peuple. "

La fée hocha la tête en signe d'accord et Regina leva en sourcil en voyant son amie rougir. Elle se faisait peut être des illusions mais Tink ne semblait pas insensible au charme du Docteur.

" Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? " Demanda Henry, avide de connaitre la suite.

" Je suis entrée dans le TARDIS, c'est le vaisseau en forme de cabine de police, dans le but de le visiter mais le Docteur a trouvé plus pertinent de me montrer comment son vaisseau fonctionnait. Je me suis donc retrouvée à l'autre côté de l'univers. "

Le Docteur sourit à ce souvenir.

" C'est vrai, on était sur Rudily ! Une planète marchande, il y avait un grand marché ce jour là... "

" Docteur... " Averti Regina.

L'extraterrestre s'excusa et laissa la brune continuer.

" Donc il m'a amené sur Rudily et j'ai tout de suite exigé qu'il me ramène ici à Storybrooke... "

Regina sourit au souvenir et croisa le regard de son ami. Ils se remémorèrent leur premier jour d'aventure avec nostalgie. Les personnes assises sur la canapé assistèrent impuissant à cet échange silencieux et se demandèrent exactement quel lien liait la brune et le Docteur.

" Mais il m'a expliqué que le TARDIS pouvait non seulement voyager dans l'espace, comme je venais de l'expérimenter mais aussi dans le temps. "

Cette fois ci ce fut toutes les personnes sur le canapé qui échappèrent une exclamation et Snow et David se regardèrent avec inquiétude.

" Je n'ai rien changer dans notre ligne temporelle ! " S'empressa d'ajouter le maire. " Le Docteur m'a bien expliqué qu'il lui était impossible d'aller dans mon passé. "

Le brun se mordit la langue en se souvenant de ce mensonge. Cependant connaissant le passé de son compagnon il savait qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas donner l'opportunité à Regina de changer quoi que se soit dans son passé.

" L'avantage du voyage dans le temps c'était... "

Regina eut soudainement l'air coupable et croisa le regard du Docteur pour un peu de soutient.

" Que je pouvais voyager avec le Docteur et revenir ici la minute d'après. "

Soudain dans l'esprit d'Emma et de Tink tout devint plus clair sur le comportement de Regina...

" Tu veux dire que tu voyageais avec lui ? " Demanda Tink.

" Oui, depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontré. Je passais environ une semaine avec lui et je revenais ici. "

" Comment de temps avez-vous voyagé tout les deux ? " Intervint David.

" Deux mois à peut près, peut être un peu plus. C'est dur de garder une échelle de temps quand on s'amuse ! " Dit le Docteur en haussant les épaules.

" Deux mois ? " S'exclama Emma.

Le Docteur lui sourit.

" Mais qu'es ce qu'il s'est passé ? " Demanda Snow.

Regina se tourna vers son ami en croisant les bras.

" Ce qu'il s'est passé c'est qu'il s'est trompé dans les calculs et qu'il m'a ramené un mois plus tard. "

La brune soupira et se tourna vers eux un peu honteuse.

" En fait pour moi, je vais ait quitté il y a une semaine. "

Un silence remplit l'appartement pendant que les habitants de Storybrooke essayaient d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

" Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiété. "

Henry regarda sa mère et lui sourit gentiment, à ses côtés Emma se leva soudainement.

" Et combien de temps tu comptais faire ça ? " Demanda-t-elle un peu sèchement. " Car si je comprend bien tu passais une semaine avec... Le Docteur ? "

Il hocha la tête vers elle.

" Pendant qu'ici il ne se passait que quelques minutes. Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'à un moment on se rendrait compte que tu vieillissais plus vite ou... "

Emma réalisa autre chose.

" Tu étais blessée ! " Accusa-t-elle.

Regina fronça les sourcils en essayant de se souvenir.

" Un jour je suis venue chez toi pour t'apporter le sac à Henry et tu avais l'air fatiguée et tu ne pouvais pas porter son sac car tu étais blessée. "

Tink hocha la tête se souvenant qu'un jour son amie grimaçait en se tenant l'épaule.

" Oui, oui c'est vrai. " Concéda le maire.

Emma regarda le Docteur avec animosité sans s'en rendre compte.

" Qu'es ce qu'il s'était passé ? "

Regina croisa le regard du Docteur mais il ne semblait pas disposé à l'aider, au contraire il semblait heureux de l'intervention de la blonde. Elle soupira sachant qu'elle allait devoir avouer que voyager avec l'extraterrestre n'était de tout repos. Elle expliqua qu'elle s'était faite tirer dessus et sans surprise les habitants de Storybrooke s'exclamèrent et s'inquiétèrent.

" STOP ! " Dit Regina avec force. " C'est trop tard maintenant, on ne pu plus faire marche arrière. "

Les deux voyageurs se regardèrent en souriant à cette remarque.

" Je suis ici maintenant et je vais bien. "

La brune soupira.

" Avant de savoir que j'avais fait un bon dans le futur pour vous j'avais décidé d'arrêter de voyager avec le Docteur. "

Le Seigneur du temps baissa les yeux en entendant à nouveau le souhait de Regina de s'arrêter. Cependant à la vue de sa famille qui s'inquiétait pour elle, il savait qu'elle prenait la bonne décision.

" Je ne peux pas essayer moi aussi ? " Demanda innocemment Henry.

Tous les adultes présents, sauf le Docteur exprimèrent immédiatement leurs refus.

" C'est trop dangereux Henry. " Lui dit Regina.

" Mais toi tu y es bien allé. " Plaida-t-il.

" Mais ta mère a de la magie. " Précisa Snow avec bienveillance.

Regina grimaça.

" Oui, euh... En fait en dehors de Storybrooke j'en ai pas. Donc à l'autre bout de l'univers... "

Une fois encore les habitants de Storybrooke la regardèrent avec inquiétude.

" Ce qu'on peut faire Henry c'est visiter le TARDIS. " Proposa le Docteur.

" Oui, je dois encore prendre mes affaires de ma chambre. " Ajouta la brune.

" Cool ! " S'exclama son fils.

La troupe se dirigea donc vers la maison de Regina afin d'aller jusqu'au TARDIS. Henry resta avec le Seigneur du temps et commença à le bombarder de questions auxquelles il répondit avec plaisir et enthousiasme.

" Alors Regina... " Dit Tink aux côtés de son amie.

" Oui ? "

" Toi et le Docteur vous semblez être proches. "

" Oui c'est vrai. " Répondit-elle en souriant.

" C'est pour ça que tu as vite oublié Robin ? "

" Oui, voyager avec lui m'a beaucoup aidé. "

Tink la regardait avec curiosité.

" Je peux te comprendre, il est très mignon. Tu sais les choisir. "

La brune se tourna vers son amie en riant.

" Quoi ? Le Docteur et moi ? Non pas comme ça. On est juste amis. "

" Ah. "

La fée regarda le Docteur avec envie.

" Désolé ma chère, mais il est marié. "

Tink sourit.

" C'est bien dommage. "

Les deux amies se mirent à rire quand le groupe croisa Ruby.

" Regina ! " S'exclama-t-elle. " Tu es revenue. "

Le maire sourit à la serveuse.

" Oui, comme vous pouvez le constater. "

Ruby regarda le groupe avec curiosité et posa son regard sur le Docteur, elle leva un sourcil en constatant un nouvel homme charmant dans la ville.

" Qu'es ce qu'il s'est passé ? "

" Un voyage dans le temps. "

" Vraiment ? Mais je croyais que le sort de Zelena était finit quand Emma et Hook sont revenus. "

" C'est pas à cause du sort de Zelena. " Intervint Emma.

" D'accord... " Répondit la serveuse suspicieuse.

" On t'expliquera. " Lui assura la blonde. " Mais pour tout le monde c'est un voyage dans le temps à cause d'un sort qui a mal tourné. "

" Un de mes sorts ? " Demanda Regina. " Pourquoi ça serait ma faute ? "

Les deux mères d'Henry se toisèrent quelques instants.

" Et comment veux-tu expliquer ton voyage dans le temps alors ? "

Regina soupira.

" Très bien, disons que j'ai raté un sort qui m'a envoyé dans le futur. "

Ruby les regardait se sentant un peu perdue.

" Miss Lucas, l'histoire officielle c'est que j'ai essayé de créer un voyage dans le temps pour sauver ma sœur de son suicide mais qu'il a mal tourné et que j'ai fait un bon dans le futur. "

La serveuse hocha la tête.

" Il est évident que je ne tenterais plus un tel sort à l'avenir si on demande. "

Ruby était encore confuse mais accepta de transmettre le message à la population. Elle sourit à Snow qui se tenait non loin de là avant de reporter son attention sur Regina.

" Le Granny's était vide sans vous. " Dit-elle.

" Merci. " Répondit le maire en souriant.

Ruby le lui rendit avant de se diriger vers son lieu de travail avec une nouvelle à annoncer aux clients.

Pendant ce temps le Docteur ouvrit la porte de son TARDIS devant des yeux curieux. Regina sourit en voyant son fils en première ligne pour rentrer dans le vaisseau suivit de près par David.

" Voici ma console de commande. " Annonça l'extraterrestre.

Son amie lui lança un regard noir l'avertissant de ne pas refaire un coup comme il lui avait le premier jour. Le Docteur sourit mais en réalité il n'avait pas du tout eu l'intention de faire voyager tout ce petit monde avec lui.

" Henry tu viens jusqu'à ma chambre pour m'aider avec mes affaires ? "

Son fils lui sourit et suivit sa mère dans le TARDIS. Ils trouvèrent rapidement la chambre qu'occupait Regina. Pendant qu'elle mettait ses affaires dans son sac Henry faisait le tour de sa chambre, il vit avec émotion que sa mère avait une photo d'eux sur sa table de chevet. Il la prit en souriant quand Regina ne pencha sur lui.

" Tu étais avec moi tout le temps. " Dit-elle.

" Tu m'as manqué. " Répondit-il doucement.

La brune eut les larmes aux yeux et le prit dans ses bras.

" Mon chéri je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que le Docteur allait se tromper d'un mois. "

" Je sais que c'est pas ta faute. "

" Tu n'es pas fâché que j'ai passé ces derniers temps ailleurs ? "

Henry se détacha de sa mère.

" Non. "

La brune attendit que son fils développe sa pensée.

" Je peux voir qu'être avec le Docteur t'a rendu heureuse. Ça t'a permis d'oublier... "

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

"...Robin et de passer à autre chose. "

Regina regarda son fils avec admiration.

" Tu es sure que c'est un mois que j'ai raté ? Tu raisonnes comme un adulte plutôt. "

Henry sourit avant de voir que sa mère avait un sabre dans ses affaires.

" C'est à toi ? " S'exclama-t-il.

" Oui. "

Elle prit le sabre qu'elle venait tout juste de se faire offrir et le tendit à Henry qui le regardait avec admiration.

" Wahou ! "

Regina sourit avec fierté.

" Comment tu l'as eu ? "

" C'est toute une histoire, je te la raconterai. "

Henry hocha la tête avec vigueur lui tardant d'entendre les histoires de sa mère. Une fois qu'elle eut finit de ranger ces affaires ils retournèrent dans la pièce principale du TARDIS où on les attendait.

" Regardez le sabre de maman ! " S'exclama Henry en tendant l'arme à sa famille.

David se précipita vers lui afin de le voir de plus près. Snow leva les yeux aux ciels en voyant son mari s'émerveiller devant une arme de plus.

" Tu nous raconteras comment tu l'as eu ? " Demanda Tink.

" Oui. "

" On pourrait manger ensemble ce soir ! " Proposa Snow. " Je suis sure que je ne suis pas la seule impatience à connaitre ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi. "

Regina hocha la tête et se tourna vers le Docteur.

" Tu restes ? "

" Bien sûr ! Je veux savoir si Regina ne vous raconte pas l'histoires en minimisant mon rôle... "

Les deux amis se mirent à rire avec complicité sous le regard noir d'Emma. Tink s'en aperçut mais décida de ne rien relever pour le moment. David et Emma partirent faire les courses pour Regina qui allait préparer ses fameuses lasagnes pour l'occasion. Regina rattrapa le temps qu'elle avait perdu avec son fils pour lui demander ce qui s'était passé en son absence ainsi qu'avec Neal et sa mère. Tink quant à elle parla avec animation au Docteur en lui expliquant sa vie de fée.

Regina prépara ses lasagnes comme elle l'avait promis avec l'aide du Docteur qui se révéla être un bon cuisinier. Durant le repas les deux compères racontèrent quelques unes de leurs aventures sous les regards avides des habitants de Storybrooke.

" Comment as tu ce sabre alors ? " Demanda Henry alors qu'ils étaient tous assis dans le salon de la maison du maire.

Le Docteur se mit à rire et Regina sourit en rougissant légèrement. Seul les trois autres femmes s'en rendirent compte.

" C'est encore ta mère qui aime se faire remarquer. " Commença l'extraterrestre.

" Docteur... " L'avertie Regina.

" Quoi ? C'est vrai... Si tu n'avais pas parlé à Leen on aurait pu prouver l'imposture sans combat. "

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur eux.

" Et rater l'occasion de me faire offrir un sabre ? "

Ils se mirent à rire.

" C'est ce qui nous est arrivé hier... Ou tout à l'heure... Bref, on a atterrit sur une planète où vivait un peuple pacifique. "

" Comment étaient-il ? " Demanda Henry qui s'était habitué aux descriptions des extraterrestres.

Sa mère eut une légère tinte rouge qui se colora sur ses joues.

" Il étaient... "

Regina laissa la phrase en suspens en se souvenant de la beauté du peuple qu'ils avaient quitté plus tôt dans la journée.

" Ils sont superbes esthétiquement parlant. Grands, fins, roux et gracieux. " Dit le Docteur pour venir en aide à son amie qui semblait un peu dans la lune. " En plus ils ont dégagent une hormone qui les rend encore plus attirant... "

Il sourit diaboliquement.

" Autant vous dire que Regina n'était pas immunisée contre ça. "

" Docteur ! ' S'exclama la brune choquée qu'il ose le dire.

" C'est vrai ? " Demanda Henry malicieusement.

" Pour sa défense Leen était vraiment très belle. "

Regina considéra envoyer une boule de feu au Docteur pour voir s'il allait se régénérer.

" C'est pas le but de l'histoire... " Dit-elle en serrant les dents.

Tink, Snow, David et Henry se mirent à rire.

" Donc comme on le disait on est arrivé dans ce peuple, très accueillant... " Dit-elle en regardant le Docteur.

" Oui accueillant et normalement pacifique. " Continua-t-il. " Ils nous ont invité à un banquet en notre honneur dans le palais. Mais on a appris qu'ils voulaient attaquer les Nalans, un autre peuple plus primitif de leur planète. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre, donc avec Regina on est allé enquêter sur le conseillé du chef que je trouvais étrange... "

" On l'a suivit dans le palais le soir même. Il est sorti jusque dans la foret, il s'est ensuite téléporté dans un vaisseau... "

" C'était des Mostak, un peuple cupide. Ils voulaient que tout les guerriers partent en guerre pour pouvoir attaquer le peuple en toute sécurité. Ils étaient à la recherche de la technologie qui permettait au peuple vivant dans la forêt de vivre très longtemps. "

" Un Mostak avait prit l'apparence de Kalin, le conseillé... "

" Je ne voulais pas qu'on le dise avant qu'on ait réussis à trouver comment prouver que Kalin n'était celui qu'ils pensaient, mais Regina en a décidé autrement puisqu'elle a révélé à Leen, une belle habitante de la planète, que Kalin était un imposteur sans que je sois là pour sauver la mise. "

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

" Qu'es ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? " Demanda Henry en trépignant sur son siège.

" Le frère de Leen était pas loin et a entendu ce que je disais et il m'a provoqué en duel contre Kalin pour rétablir son honneur. Leen m'a donné ce sabre pour le combat... "

" Tu t'es battu en duel ?" Dit Emma avec surprise.

La brune allait répondre mais le Docteur parla avant.

" Oui ! Elle a été géniale... Tu aurais été fier de ta mère Henry. " Dit-il en se tourna vers le jeune homme.

Il sourit en regardant Regina.

" C'était pas si simple je commençais à fatiguer mais j'ai réussis à le toucher à la hanche et c'était là qu'il avait son champ d'osculation. " Expliqua-t-elle en souriant. " Je l'ai touché deux fois et ça a suffit à montrer à tout le monde qui il était vraiment. "

" Il a été arrêté par les gardes et Regina a pu garder le sabre en signe de gratitude. "

La brune sourit à ce récent souvenir.

" C'est trop cool maman ! " S'exclama Henry les yeux brillants d'admiration.

Regina se réchauffa en voyant son fils la regarder ainsi.

" Merci mon chéri, mais il va falloir que tu ailles au lit maintenant tu as école demain. "

" Mais maman... "

La brune lui lança un regard sévère et son fils soupira en se levant. Il salua le Docteur et les autres avant de suivre Regina jusqu'à sa chambre. Il voulu dire à sa mère qu'il était grand et qu'il n'avait plus besoin qu'elle vienne le border mais cela fait un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et sa mère lui avait terriblement manquer. Il se laissa donc chouchouter par Regina sans rien dire.

" Je suis content que tu sois de retour maman. " Avoua-t-il.

Regina s'assit à ses côtés.

" Moi aussi mon prince. C'est pour ça que je revenait toutes les semaines tu sais. Je ne pouvais être loin de plus plus longtemps même si ce que me proposait le Docteur était merveilleux. "

Henry lui sourit.

" Ça devait vraiment être génial. " Dit-il rêveur.

" Oui, mais je suis là maintenant. "

" Tu l'aimais bien Leen ? " Demanda Henry soudainement.

Regina fut surprise de cette question mais elle pouvait voir que son fils était réellement intéressée par sa réponse.

" Oui. "

Henry la regarda en souriant.

" Ça te dérange ? "

" Quoi donc ? Qu'elle ne soit pas humaine ou une femme ? "

Elle hocha la tête mais son fils haussa les épaules.

" Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureuse. "

Regina lui sourit tendrement avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait penser à Emma pendant son baiser avec Leen. Elle essaya de ne pas se laisser perturber par cela surtout quand elle était en présence de leur fils.

" Merci Henry. C'est l'heure de dormir maintenant. "

La brune l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de descendre jusqu'au salon où elle fut accueillit par des rires. Quand ils la virent arriver tous se tournèrent vers le maire.

Regina regarda le Docteur avec suspicion.

" Quoi ? " Demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.

" J'allais raconter ta rencontre avec l'alcool Mianglow. "

" Mon Dieu... " S'exclama-t-elle en se souvenant de cet épisode.

" Avec Regina on été à bord d'un vaisseau terrien du centième siècle où il avait un immense bar. Rapidement elle s'est fait offrir un verre. "

Tink se décala sur le canapé pour laisser son amie s'asseoir à ses côtés.

" Malheureusement pour elle s'était un verre d'alcool vraiment puissant. "

Il se mit à rire.

" Regina n'a pas mit longtemps avant d'en ressentir les effets. " Pouffa-t-il. " Elle s'est mise à faire une lap danse à une serveuse qui se trouvait là. "

Tink se mit à rire à éclat rapidement suivit par Snow et le Docteur. David se contenta de sourire et sembla s'imaginer la scène tandis qu'Emma se crispa et fit semblant de rire à son tour. Regina quant elle essaya de garder son sérieux mais bientôt elle se joignit à la bonne humeur de l'assemblé.

" Une serveuse hein ? " La taquina Tink.

La brune haussa les épaules avant de se souvenir que la serveuse en question était une grande blonde au cheveu bouclé et soudain la ressemblance avec Emma la frappa. Le Docteur sembla se rendre compte que son amie jeta un coup d'œil au Sauveur et décida de reprendre la parole.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette pauvre serveuse ne fut pas sa seule victime de jour là. Un pauvre arbre de Cheem et un robot subirent le même sort... "

Les rires continuèrent.

" Et au lieu de te moquer tu aurais venir me sortir de là. "

" Je n'ai pas voulu interrompre une telle dance... " Argumenta sérieusement le Docteur.

Pour toute réponse Regina lui jeta un coussin et expliqua à sa famille et Tink comment le brun avait crié comme une fillette en se faisant poursuivre par un être d'eau un beau jour.

Ils continuèrent à parler un moment mais vers minuit Snow et David annoncèrent qu'ils allaient partir et ce fut le top départ pour tous les autres. Ils saluèrent Regina et le Docteur avant de partir chacun de leur côté. La brune raccompagna ensuite son ami jusqu'au TARDIS.

" J'espère que c'est juste un aurevoir. " Dit Regina.

Le brun lui sourit mais préféra ne rien promettre. Le Docteur prit Regina dans ses bras un moment. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent l'extraterrestre senti la déception de devoir laisser son amie derrière mais espérait de tout cœur qu'elle puisse continuer sa vie comme elle le voulait.

" Bonne chance avec Emma. "

Regina hésita et excisa un sourire.

" Merci. "

" Elle semblait heureuse de te voir mais pas trop de savoir que tu étais partie avec moi ou que tu as fait une lap dance à une serveuse... "

La brune se mit à rire le cœur battant.

" Depuis quand tu fais les entremetteurs ? "

" Si tu savais... "

Le maire leva les yeux au ciel mais garda son sourire.

" Tu vas rejoindre Amy et Rory ? " Demanda-t-elle.

" Oui. "

" Bon voyage alors. "

" Merci Regina. "

Ils se sourirent et le Docteur entra dans le TARDIS. Regina le regarda s'effacer complètement avant de rentrer chez elle le cœur lourd.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Une fois chez elle Regina prit son portable et vit qu'elle avait reçu un message de Tink qui lui disait qu'elles devaient se voir demain. Regina lui confirma et soupira en pensant à tous les dossiers qu'elle allait devoir rattraper à la mairie depuis son absence.

Elle décida de laisser sa vaisselle pour le lendemain, elle était trop fatiguée de sa journée pour faire quoique se soit d'autre. Le lendemain la brune fut accueillit à la mairie avec de nombreux sourires polis mais d'autres plus sincères. Elle vit avec surprise que Belle, qui l'avait remplacé en tant que maire temporaire, avait fait du bon travail et décida d'aller la voir pour la remercier. Elle était avec Rumpelstiltskin dans la boutique du lutin. Son ancien mentor fut heureux de la voir lui aussi. Ils parlèrent un moment durant lequel Regina expliqua réellement ce qui lui était arrivée. Elle vit rapidement que Rumpelstiltskin semblait intéressé par le TARDIS mais cela resterai un objet inaccessible pour sa collection...

Regina rejoignit ensuite Tink en fin d'après midi comme prévu. Elles se retrouvèrent dans le salon du maire pour parler. Tink était avide de connaitre encore plus de l'histoire de Regina avec le Docteur. Durant leur conversation la fée se rendit compte qu'effectivement quelque chose avait changé pour elle.

" Et pour vous que s'est-il passé ? "

Tink baissa les yeux quelques instants.

" C'était la folie pour nous. On était tous terriblement inquiet, on avait aucune nouvelle, on ne comprenait ce que s'était passé. "

" Je suis désolé. "

" Tu n'y est pour rien Regina. Enfin pas vraiment. " Répondit-elle en souriant tristement.

" On a juste essayé de continuer nos vies. Mais c'était dur pour tout le monde, Snow était souvent absente et David triste ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle. Elle a été vraiment affectée par ta disparition tu sais. "

Regina resta silencieuse en s'imaginant Snow durant son absence.

" Henry aussi été touché mais il gardait toujours espoir que tu reviendrais. "

La brune sourit à la mention de son fils.

" Et Emma... "

La fée s'arrêta de parler quelques instants.

" Quoi Emma ? " Demanda le maire le coeur battant.

" Elle était sans cesse à cran. Avec Hook ils se disputaient tout le temps... Ils ont finit par se séparer. "

" Vraiment ? " S'exclama Regina surprise.

" Oui, elle s'en voulait ne pas te trouver... "

" Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se séparent par ma faute ! " S'expliqua la brune ne sachant pas comment réagir.

" Tu sais je crois que ça a juste fait accélérer l'inévitable... Il était assez prévisible que ça ne dure pas entre eux. "

" Où est Hook maintenant alors ? "

Tink eu un sourire moqueur.

" Il est parti à New York, apparemment cette ville lui a plu et il a décidé de tenter sa chance là bas. "

Elles se mirent à rire de bon cœur en imaginant le pirate dans grande ville américaine.

" Et Robin ? "

Tink regarda son amie avec compassion.

" Il était inquiet aussi. Il pensait que c'était sa faute si tu étais partie et il s'en est voulu. Emma n'a pas été tendre avec lui non plus. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Elle est allée l'interroger plusieurs fois pour voir s'il ne savait pas quelque chose. "

" Pourquoi crois-tu qu'Emma étais si concernée par ma disparition ? " Demanda Regina quelques instants plus tard.

Tink vit que son amie était très sérieuse et décida de parler franchement.

" Si tu veux tout savoir Emma s'inquiétait pour toi bien avant ta disparition. Elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez toi et elle est venue m'en parler. Elle était très inquiète. Ta disparition l'a affecté. "

Regina sentit qu'elle rougissait un peu et la fée leva un sourcil à cette constatation.

" Regina, qu'es ce qu'il se passe entre vous ? "

La brune soupira.

" Je ne sais pas. "

Tink la regarda intensément et Regina se sentit obligée de se confesser. Elle avait besoin de parler à la fée qui était devenu sa confidente pour avoir un avis.

" Tu te rappelles quand on a parlé du peuple qui vivait dans la forêt, celui où j'ai dû me battre ? "

Son amie hocha la tête.

" J'étais sous l'influence de leur hormone et surtout Leen. "

Tink sourit.

" On s'est embrassées juste avant de partir, c'était absolument parfait mais quand... "

Regina soupira.

" En fait je me suis rendue compte que j'étais déçue que se soit pas Emma qui m'ai embrassé. "

Elle attendit que la fée reprenne la parole mais elle se contentait de regarder son amie attendant qu'elle continue.

" Et hier je me suis aussi rendue compte que la serveuse avec qui j'ai dansé ressemblait à Emma. "

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce quelques instants. Regina ne savait pas quoi dire de plus et Tink essayait d'assimiler les informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

" Tu veux... " Commença la fée. " Avec Emma tu veux... "

Tink ne savait pas comment engager la conversation.

" Je te l'ai dit, je sais pas. C'est compliqué... Avec Henry... Je ne savais même pas que je tenais à elle comma ça. "

" Ça a toujours été intense entre vous. " Commenta Tink.

" C'est vrai. Mais je ne sais pas même pas si elle a envie de ce genre de relation, même moi je n'en suis pas sure. "

" Il est indéniable qu'elle tient à toi et je l'ai regardé quand il y avait le Docteur. On aurait dit qu'elle était jalouse alors soit c'était de tes aventures soit c'était de lui. Et quand elle a appris que tu aimais bien cette Leen et que tu avais fait une lap dance à une serveuse... Elle n'avait pas l'air très contente non plus. "

" Tu crois ? " Demanda le maire timidement.

" Je te dit ce que j'ai vu. Après je suis pas sure, il m'est arrivé de me tromper. " Dit-elle en repensant à l'affaire Robin des bois.

Plus tard dans la journée Regina se dirigea vers le poste de police où elle savait qu'elle allait trouver Emma. Elle voulait être seule à seule avec la blonde pour parler et essayer de comprendre ces sentiments envers elle le plus rapidement possible. Regina vit le shérif derrière son ordinateur apparemment concentrée dans sa tache. En la voyant ainsi la brune sentit son cœur s'emballer un peu. Emma n'avait pas la beauté de Leen mais elle dégageait quelque chose terriblement fort qui ne la laissa pas indifférente.

" Hey. " Dit-elle en rentrant dans le bureau.

L'autre femme leva la tête avec surprise avant de lui offrir un léger sourire.

" Hey. "

Emma se leva pour faire face à Regina.

" Tout va bien ? " Demanda la shérif.

" Oui oui et toi ? "

" Oui. "

Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques instants en se tenant maladroitement l'une face à l'autre.

" Je venais parce que... J'ai appris pour toi et Hook. "

Le visage de la blonde se voila.

" Je suis... " Commença Regina.

" Non non. "

Le maire fronça les sourcils.

" Ne t'excuse pas tu n'y est pour rien. "

" Mais c'était pendant que j'étais absente. "

Emma secoua la tête.

" Ça n'a jamais vraiment marché en réalité, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai essayé. Enfin si je sais... "

Regina se mordit discrètement la lèvre et elle vit le léger coup d'œil d'Emma.

" Pourquoi ? " Demanda la brune.

L'autre femme soupira.

" Neal venait de mourir, il avait vendu le Jolly Roger pour me trouver... "

Le maire eut l'impression qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose de plus mais apparemment la blonde se ravisa.

" Il était plutôt brave et séduisant, j'ai voulu essayé mais... "

Elle haussa les épaules.

" Disons qu'on est quitte alors. " Proposa Regina.

Emma eut un air coupable en pensant à Robin.

" Je ne sais pas si c'est comparable. "

" Emma, je t'ai pardonné il y a un moment déjà... Et si Robin est si vite retourné avec Marianne c'était qu'on était pas fait pour être ensemble non plus. "

La blonde regarda l'autre femme.

" Voyager avec le Docteur t'as rendu... " Commença Emma.

" Disons que j'ai eut le temps d'y penser. " Compléta le maire en souriant.

" Tu vas repartir avec lui ? "

Regina secoua la tête un peu tristement.

" Non. J'en ai terminé, j'avais besoin de m'échapper quelques temps mais ma vie est ici avec Henry... Avec vous tous. "

" Bien. "

Un silence s'installa à nouveau quelques instants.

" Tu semblais plutôt contrariée quand tu appris que je voyageais avec le Docteur. " Dit Regina.

" Tu étais à l'autre bout de l'univers faisant je ne sais quoi pendant qu'ici il se passait une seconde... Et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ? " S'exclama Emma. " On ne l'aurait jamais su, je... Henry... Comment penses-tu qu'on aurait réagit ? Un jour tu es là et le lendemain on a plus de nouvelle... "

La blonde argumentait avec passion.

" C'était plutôt irresponsable de ta part Regina. "

Le maire allait répliquer mais Emma lui coupa la parole.

" Mais je peux comprendre, c'est juste qu'habituellement c'est moi... La fille irresponsable. " Avoua-t-elle.

Elles se mirent à rire quelques instants.

" J'y ai pensé quelques fois, quand la situation était critique mais être le Docteur s'est... "

Elle chercha ses mots.

" C'est difficile à expliquer pour être honnête. "

Emma lui sourit gentiment.

" Es-ce que vous... "

Regina la regarda curieusement tandis qu'elle cherchait ses mots.

" Es-ce que vous étiez ensemble ? "

La brune se mit à rire.

" Non, non pas du tout. Il est marié et puis même il... Non. Je n'étais pas attirée par lui. "

Le maire regarda intensément Emma en essayant de lui faire passer un message.

" Bien, enfin d'accord. " Dit la blonde.

Regina lui sourit malicieusement.

" Henry dort chez toi ce soir ? " Demanda Emma en essayant de changer de conversation.

" Oui. "

Emma hocha la tête.

" Je vais te laisser j'ai une tonne de travail à rattraper. "

La blonde se mit à rire.

" C'est ça de partir en vacances. "

Regina lui sourit et commença à partir quand Emma l'attrapa par le bras. Le corps de la brune réagit immédiatement, elle se sentit presque comme quand Leen la touchait, sauf que c'était plus réel aujourd'hui.

" Je suis contente que tu sois de retour. " Avoua le shérif en plantant son regard dans le sien.

" Moi aussi. "

Quand Emma la lâcha elle regretta la perte de chaleur instantanément.

" Et si tu venais manger chez nous ce soir ? " Proposa Regina sans réfléchir.

" Oui, avec plaisir. " Lui répondit rapidement l'autre femme.

La brune lui sourit et repartie à son bureau. Il semblait qu'elle avait eut la réponse à sa question, elle avait envie d'essayé d'aller un loin avec Emma. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait établi il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse comment le faire.

Quand elle annonça à son fils que son autre mère venait manger à la maison il en fut ravi. Le dîner se passa sans encombre avec Regina qui continuait de raconter certaines de ses journées avec le Docteur sous le regard avide de son fils. Henry semblait ne jamais en avoir assez de l'entendre parler de ses aventures. Cependant il dû aller se coucher en début de soirée malgré ses protestations.

Quand Regina descendit les escaliers elle vit qu'Emma avait commencé à faire la vaisselle de leur repas. La brune vint se joindre à elle silencieusement. Elles lavèrent, essuyèrent et rangèrent en discutant de la journée de la blonde. Regina se dit qu'elle pourrait très bien faire ça tout les soirs. Une fois encore elle se demanda quand es-ce qu'elle était tombée sous le charme du shérif.

Les deux femmes allèrent dans le salon avec un dernier verre à la main. Emma questionna aussi la brune sur ces aventures un petit moment et l'écouta avec attention. La blonde quitta la maison de Regina en fin de soirée, sur le pas de la porte il lui sembla qu'Emma voulait lui dire quelque chose mais elle se ravisa. Elle lui sourit tendrement et marcha jusqu'à sa voiture sous le regard du maire.

Les deux semaines suivantes ses passèrent sous le même schéma avec Regina qui invitait l'autre femme à manger et vice versa. Elles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble ce qui ne passa inaperçu pour personne.

" Qu'es ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Emma. " Demanda Snow un jour où son ancienne-belle-mère était venu prendre le thé.

" Je... Pardon ? On est amie... "

La maîtresse leva un sourcil.

" Tink et toi vous êtes amies, Ruby et Emma sont amies... Toi et Emma... "

" On est aussi les mères d'Henry. " Dit-elle.

Snow continua de la regarder avec suspicion.

" Regina, je te connais... Je vois bien ce qu'il se passe. "

Le maire décala maladroitement sur son siège mais ne parla pas.

" Tu sais quand je t'ai dit de suivre ton cœur après l'incident avec Cora, j'étais persuadée que tu allais aller voir Emma. "

" Vraiment ? " Demanda Regina.

" Oui, on peut dire que j'ai été surprise en voyant que c'était Robin que tu avais choisit mais tout ce que je voulais c'était ton bonheur. "

" Mais... Emma alors ? "

" Je savais qu'elle voulait repartir à New York mais je savais que si vous étiez ensemble tu pourrais la faire rester. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Elle te défendait tout le temps, la façon dont elle te regardait quand elle pensait que personne ne le voyait... Honnêtement c'était pas difficile à comprendre. Enfin pour moi... "

Regina fronça les sourcils.

" David ne voyait que par Hook. Il ne me croyait pas mais il l'a bien vu quand tu étais absente qu'Emma ne pensait qu'à te retrouver. "

Le maire resta silencieuse quelques instants.

" Tu veux dire qu'Emma... "

" Elle t'aime oui. "

Regina regarda Snow un moment.

" Tu es sure ? "

" Oui j'en suis sure. Je te répète ce que j'ai dit écoute ton cœur et va voir Emma. "

Malgré les encouragements de son ancienne-belle-fille Regina ne passa pas à l'action immédiatement. Ce fut deux soirs plus tard qu'elle appela Emma pour qu'elle vienne la rejoindre dans la ferme de Zelena.

" Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ? " Demanda Emma avec inquiétude.

La blonde trouva étrange que l'autre femme lui donne rendez-vous ici où les inscriptions du sort de Zelena était encore visible sur le sol. Regina se tourna vers le regard rêveur.

" C'est ici que tout a basculé pour moi. " Commença la brune. " J'ai fait de la magie blanche pour la première fois de ma vie... "

Emma écouta le maire le cœur battant à toute allure.

" Avec Hook vous êtes allés dans le temps et ramenés Marianne. "

La blonde allait parler mais Regina lui fit signe de se taire et s'approcha d'elle.

" J'ai été furieuse contre toi à cause ça, mais en réalité je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez. "

Emma la regarda curieusement.

" Si Marianne ne serait pas revenu Robin ne m'aurait jamais quitté et je n'aurait jamais rencontré le Docteur et je n'aurai jamais vécu toutes ces aventures extraordinaires... Et puis Roland est un garçon génial, je suis contente qu'il ait retrouvé sa mère. "

Le shérif lui sourit timidement.

" Mais surtout... "

Regina inspira un grand coup.

" Je ne me serais peut être jamais rendue compte à quel point tu comptais pour moi, ou peut être que je m'en serais aperçut trop tard. "

La brune se demanda rapidement si c'était à force de rester avec le Docteur qui l'avait rendu si éloquente. Elle s'approcha d'Emma et lui prit timidement la main.

" Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme autre mère pour Henry que toi. "

Regina sentit leurs mains se lier.

" Ce que j'essaie de te dire Emma c'est que je t'aime. Je veux continuer à élever Henry avec toi mais comme un couple, pas comme des parents divorcés. "

Le maire se tut attendant la réponse de blonde, elle sentait qu'elle avait le cœur sur le point d'exploser. Emma serra sa main contre la sienne avec force et ses yeux étaient brillants.

" Rien... Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne sera aussi beau que ce que tu viens de me dire. "

Regina laissa échapper un léger rire pour essayer de briser la tension. Emma lui sourit et combla l'espace entre elles.

" Je veux élever Henry en couple avec toi moi aussi. "

La brune sourit mais elle fut coupée par les lèvres d'Emma contre les siennes.


	10. Chapter 10

Note : TA DA ! Voici le dernier chapitre de ma fic ! Merci à tous de l'avoir suivit :DDDD Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 10**

Regina tenait son bouquet dans les mains en essayant de calmer sa respiration. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait épouser Emma Swan, la fille de son ancienne ennemie et la mère biologique de son fils. Elle inspira un dernier coup et se leva pour rejoindre la cérémonie où elle savait que tout le monde attendait lorsqu'elle la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. La brune laissa échapper un cri de surprise en voyant le Docteur rentrer en souriant et portant un costume pour l'occasion.

" Docteur ! " S'exclama-t-elle.

La future mariée s'élança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là. "

" J'ai reçu une invitation si je me souviens bien. " Dit-elle en levant une enveloppe.

Regina sourit.

" Je ne pensais pas que tu l'aurais honnêtement mais je suis tellement heureuse de te voir. "

Ils ne s'étaient pas revu depuis l'an dernier, presque jour pour jour, quand il l'avait ramené avec un mois de retard.

" Je n'allais pas rater ton mariage avec Emma. " Déclara-t-il.

" Regina ! Il va falloir y aller. " Dit Snow en rentrant dans la salle.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant le Docteur.

" Vous avez pu venir. " Le salua-t-elle en souriant.

Il hocha la tête poliment à Snow paraissait aussi radieuse que si c'était son propre mariage.

" Il faut y aller Regina. "

" Très bien j'arrive. "

Snow sourit à nouveau et laissa les deux amis ensembles.

" Docteur... " Commença Regina.

" Oui. "

La brune se mordit la lèvre avant de reprendre la parole.

" Me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accompagner jusqu'à ma future femme ? "

L'extraterrestre lui fit une révérence et lui offrit son bras.

" Avec plaisir. "

Regina sourit et prit son bras. Ils se dirigèrent vers la mairie où avait lieu le mariage, sur leur passages de nombreux habitants regardèrent le Docteur avec étonnement se demandant qui il pouvait être pour accompagner Regina. Emma qui l'attendait dans un superbe tailleur blanc vit sa future femme entrer et un sourire se dessina automatiquement sur ses lèvres. Elle ne remarqua le Docteur que quelques instants plus tard. Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant l'ami de Regina, elle savait que la brune devait être très heureuse qu'il ait pu venir. Elle sentit à ses côtés Henry s'exclamer avec joie lui aussi car depuis un an il idolâtrait l'extraterrestre et ne rêvait que de le rencontrer à nouveau.

Le Docteur marchait fièrement aux côtés de Regina et lançait des regards à toute l'assistance en souriant. Il s'arrêta ensuite avec la brune devant Emma et la salua amicalement.

L'extraterrestre parti ensuite s'asseoir aux côtés de Tink qui semblait enchantée de le retrouver. Il resta une grande partie du mariage à danser et animer la soirée pour le plus grand plaisir de tout le monde.

Alors que la fête touchait à sa fin Emma glissa sa main dans celle de sa femme qui regardait le Docteur danser avec leur fils.

" C'est génial qu'il ait pu venir. " Dit-elle.

Regina se tourna vers elle en souriant.

" Oui. "

La blonde sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Soudain Ruby, passablement éméchée les interrompis pour faire venir Emma sur la piste de dance. Elle se mit à rire devant l'état de la serveuse mais se leva tout de même.

" Tu viens ? " Demanda-t-elle à sa femme.

Regina se leva aussi mais croisa le regard du Docteur.

" Plus tard. Je reviens. "

Emma hocha la tête et suivit Ruby pendant que Regina marchait vers le Docteur. Ils allèrent dehors pour parler tranquillement.

" Tout se passe bien ? "

" Oui, j'adore les mariages. " Répondit-il.

Ils restèrent assis sur un banc silencieusement quelques instants.

" J'ai perdu les Pond. " Dit le Docteur soudainement.

" Quoi ? Mais comment ? "

Il soupira.

" Ils sont dans le passé, dans un passé dans lequel je ne peux pas aller. "

Regina lui prit la main.

" Je suis désolée, je sais à quel point ils comptaient pour toi. "

" J'ai arrêté de voyager dans le temps durant un moment et puis des amis m'ont appelé pour que je leur vienne en aide. J'ai faillit ne pas y aller mais quand je l'ai fait j'ai vu Clara, ce qui était impossible. Et elle m'a dit les même mots avant de mourir à nouveau. "

Le Docteur lui parla un moment de sa première rencontre avec la jeune femme.

" Il faut que j'essai de la retrouver à nouveau. "

" Oui. " Répondit Regina. " C'est ce qu'il faut que tu fasses... Tu as d'autres vies à changer Docteur. "

Le Seigneur du temps se tourna vers elle lui sourit.

" Et toi alors, comment tu as finir par épouser cette chère Emma ? "

" Quelques temps après ton départ je lui ait ouvert mon cœur car sa mère et Tink m'on fait comprendre mes sentiments envers elle mais surtout que c'était réciproque. On ne la pas trop ébruité au début mais on avait du mal à le cacher... " Se rappela-t-elle en souriant. " Quand Henry l'a appris il était très heureux, après ça on a arrêté de se cacher. "

" Et qui a décidé du mariage ? "

" C'est Emma, elle me parlait souvent du discours que je lui avait dit pour lui dire que je l'aimais donc un jour elle a dû décider d'en faire autant... On est parti à New York une semaine, pour qu'Henry retrouve les amis qu'il s'était fait. On était donc toutes les deux dans leur ancien appartement, je voyais qu'elle semblait stressée mais j'était loin de m'imaginer pourquoi. "

Regina eut les yeux qui se mirent à briller en se souvenant de moment.

" On était sur le canapé et elle m'a dit qu'un jour Henry lui avait dit qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils devaient être trois dans leur famille et qu'elle avait eu la même pensée. Elle m'a dit que c'était moi cette troisième personne et même pendant qu'ils nous avaient oublié ils sentaient qu'il leur manquait quelqu'un. "

Les larmes menacèrent de couleur sur les joues de la brune.

" Elle s'est agenouillée devant moi et m'a tendu une bague en me demandant de l'épouser. "

Le Docteur lui sourit.

" C'est encore une belle histoire. "

" Merci. "

L'extraterrestre resta pensif puis se leva quelques instants plus tard.

" Tu me raccompagnes jusqu'au TARDIS ? " Demanda-t-il.

La mariée hocha la tête et ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au vaisseau. Regina regarda avec nostalgie le TARDIS devant elle et passa sa main sur le bois de la cabine de police bleu. Le Docteur ouvrit la porte avant de se tourner vers son amie.

" Un dernier tour ? " Proposa-t-il.

Regina lui sourit tristement.

" J'aimerais mais je ne peux plus. "

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant de se prendre dans les bras. Ils savaient tout deux que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils allaient se voir parce que le Docteur ne reviendrait plus.

" Tu es un des meilleurs amis que quelqu'un puisse avoir. " Dit Regina en sentant les larmes tomber sur ses joues.

Le brun lui sourit et chassa une larme avec sa main.

" Toi aussi Regina. "

" Bonne chance pour trouver Clara. "

" Merci. Sois heureuse. "

Regina hocha la tête et se recula. Elle regarda le TARDIS s'effacer une dernière fois en pleurant silencieusement. Soudain elle sentit des bras se glisser autour de sa taille.

" Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? " Demanda la brune.

" Un petit moment. " Lui répondit Emma.

Regina se tourna vers sa femme.

" Tu avais peur que je parte ? "

Tout comme le Docteur un peu plus tôt la blonde chassa ses larmes avec ses doigts.

" Je voulais être là pour toi. "

Regina continua à pleurer pendant qu'Emma la prit dans ses bras.

" Excuse moi de pleurer le jour de notre mariage. "

La blonde se mit à rire.

" J'ai accepté d'être avoir toi pour le meilleur et pour le pire Regina. Je te soutiendrais quoi qu'il advienne."

Le maire sourit et se détacha de l'étreinte pour embrasser sa femme.

" Je t'aime. " Lui murmura-t-elle contre les lèvres.

" Moi aussi. "

Elles se sourirent et Regina pris la main d'Emma avant de retour vers la fête qui battait son plein, le cœur plus léger.

**Fin.**


End file.
